


Young Gods

by rebel_rogue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sex, Bedding Ceremony, Blush kink, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Sexual Tension, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_rogue/pseuds/rebel_rogue
Summary: Once Upon A Time…There lived the four realms of Hogwarts; House Gryffindor of Wild Moor, House Slytherin of Fen, House Ravenclaw of Glen, and House Hufflepuff of Valley Broad. Three of the four kingdoms lived in peace; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. House Slytherin shunned the neighboring kingdoms and chose to live for themselves; often engaging in long feuds with House Gryffindor. Until one fateful winter…King Lucius Malfoy fell ill and his only living heir Draco Malfoy would ascend the throne on his twenty-fifth year of life, inheriting the responsibilities of bringing peace to his cursed and dying lands…Dramione/HP AU renaissance setting. Rated Explicit for later chapters.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first Dramione work in years. I have another I'm working on but I ended up with major writers block and became inspired for this one when I move to Scotland recently. I have a few disclaimers: first of all I don't own or claim to own any of JK Rowling's characters. I am simply borrowing them to tell a story:) 
> 
> This story is an HP AU. There won't be any typical HP magic. It will be set in a renaissance type era but this world is completely made up so the lexicon, setting, and general dialogue won't be 100 % true to history so please please bare with me! I really hope you like my idea!

**Young Gods**

Chapter One

 

 

Once Upon A Time…

There lived the four realms of Hogwarts; House Gryffindor of Wild Moor, House Slytherin of Fen, House Ravenclaw of Glen, and House Hufflepuff of Valley Broad.

Three of the four kingdoms lived in peace; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. House Slytherin shunned the neighboring kingdoms and chose to live for themselves; often engaging in long feuds with House Gryffindor.

Until one fateful winter…King Lucius Malfoy fell ill and his only living heir Draco Malfoy would ascend the throne on his twenty-fifth year of life, inheriting the responsibilities of bringing peace to his cursed and dying lands…

 

☽☆☾

 

“Your majesty, his Royal Highness, Prince Draco.”

“Let him in…” Lucius took a shuddering breath and coughed, jerking forward violently before settling back against the sheets.

“Easy my love…” His wife, Queen Narcissa, lay a cool hand upon his brow. “I can not bear to see you in pain…”

“Apologies my Queen,” He rasped, taking her hand and pressed a gentle kiss to her wrist.

“Father, you asked to see me?” Draco Malfoy stepped across the threshold to the King’s chambers, eyeing his father warily. He was still clad in his riding gear and covered in a sheen of sweat after returning swiftly at his father’s urgent request.

“Yes, come closer…” Lucius held his hand to his son who approached with apprehension. He sat perched on the edge of the grandeur bed, noticing how his father’s other hand griped the green velvet, his brow furrowing in pain.

“What can I do?” Draco placed his hand over his fathers who relaxed only slightly and gazed up at him with murky silver orbs.

“What you were raised to do…” Lucius rasped, “I am dying.”

Draco knew this, hence his extreme absence from the castle this past week. He loathed what was to come in the next few months.

He would be King; he did not want it.

“You will listen to your mother, she will guide you through what is right.” Lucius took a deep breath and griped his son’s hand, “Promise me you’ll do as she says...”

Draco swallowed hard before nodding, knowing he couldn’t deny his father one last request.

No matter what it cost him.

☽☆☾

 

King Lucius Malfoy died on a Wednesday evening just as the sun began to set over the fenland.  The bells tolled for his passing and chants of _“long live the king_ ” could be heard throughout the castle.

Draco sat with his mother in the King’s parlor awaiting the high priest Grindelwald to grace them with his presence.

Grindelwald was a stuffy old man who gave Draco a headache every time he had to listen to the man drone on about politics and the honor of their great house; He had been his teacher for a large majority of his studies.

He merely tolerated him for his father’s sake, who trusted him so deeply with nearly every single matter. Draco couldn’t see himself trusting Grindelwald with preparations for a small dinner let alone anything he would have to deal with in the coming days, but he promised his father he would consider him.

“Lord Grindelwald, your high-uh, your majesty…” The doorman flushed a bright shade of red before scurrying to open the door.

That would take some getting used to.

Grindelwald entered the room at a glacial pace, crooked and creaking. He reminded Draco of the ghost stories his governess used to tell him to frighten him into good behavior. Grindelwald was tall and thin, papery white and his teeth pointy and yellow.

“Your majesties,” Grindelwald bowed low and stood with a grim expression. In his hands he held a leather-bound book stuffed to the brim with loose parchment. “Long live the King.”

“My Lord, thank you for coming to see us.” Narcissa dipped her head, her voice was monotone and strained.

“Of course, we have much to discuss.” Grindelwald took a seat and threw the book open with no invitation to begin. Draco took a deep breath and braced himself. “We must immediately approach a number of subjects in relation to our new King and sovereign but the most important I fear is matrimony.”

“I beg your pardon,” Draco hissed recoiling from the word. “My father literally just died and you want to marry me off before he’s cold in the ground, you disracefu-“

“Draco,” His mother’s voice cut like ice and he whipped his head to stare at her. He was sure his face mimicked the betrayal he felt but she held firm. “You agreed, and this is dire.”

“Her Majesty is correct,” Grindelwald slid a piece of parchment across the table and Draco snatched it up, giving it a brief glance and scoffing. “You must wed to take the throne or risk exposing this entire kingdom to ruin.”

“Barbaric,” Draco huffed and threw down the parchment without retaining any of the information written on it. “Since when does a man need a wife to rule a kingdom?”

“Since we have delicate relations with our neighboring kingdoms.” Grindelwald stated bluntly. “You’ll do well to listen to the Queen Mother in this proposal.”

“And what proposal is that?” Draco turned to his mother with an icy glare.

She sighed, and he realized how weary and aged she had become. She looked to Grindelwald who cleared his throat and pulled another parchment, littered with scribbles, from his pocket.

“Our neighboring kingdom and house of Gryffindor has a young and eligible princess ready to-“

“Are you barking mad?” Draco shouted slamming his fist down. “We don’t get along with those bloody lions and you damn well know it.”

“That is the point, _Your Majesty_ ,” Grindelwald narrowed his eyes and spit the last words with venom. “We must secure an alliance with the beasts before they decide to pounce.”

“She’s not even a real princess, she was adopted by Potter’s parents,” Draco argued. “Its ridiculous.”

“She’s his cousin,” Narcissa massaged her temple. “And its _King_ Potter, my love. Do not be so disrespectful.”

“You don’t like that knob head any more than I do.”

“Draco Malfoy!”

Draco bit his cheek to prevent himself from another outburst. This was going about as well as he expected, though marriage had never occurred to him.

“You’ll at the very least meet her,” Grindelwald began gathering his papers. “You will do this for your father, he was the one who arranged it.”

Draco knew Grindelwald was lying in that moment. His father would have rather fallen on a sword than let Draco marry some common husband hunter, let alone one associated to Gryffindor house.  

“Fine, but I am not getting married.”

Grindelwald gave him a look that said otherwise but he was done arguing, for now.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

☽☆☾

Hermione Granger had never been one to care for the tiresome expectations of a lady in Gryffindor house.

She had _never_ shirked her education, one the Potter’s had so graciously given her, but she longed for far more achievement than what was available to her.

Luckily her adopted brother, Harry, had seen to it after his parent’s death that she be given a crash course in the same studies he had.

Anything to keep her happy.

She had been adopted at the tender age of five after her parents were murdered in the recent war with Slytherin House. It is said King Lucius cut down her father himself.

Her mother had been Queen Lily’s sister by marriage, therefore she was cousin to his royal Highness Harry Potter and his intended wife.

Fate had other plans for her, though, and she came to be adopted by the Potters and raised as Harry’s sister.

Luckily Harry and Hermione were quite okay with casting aside any idea of marriage between them when Harry fell in love with Lady Ginevra Weasley and King James, though reluctant, granted their wishes.

Now it seemed she was being reeled back into the unfortunate responsibilities of a princess of Gryffindor house.

She stormed into the King’s parlor without an invitation, clutching the letter she had just received from Princess Luna, congratulating her on her betrothal.

“Harry, how can you do this to me.”

Harry glanced up at her from his parchment, glasses nearly falling from his nose. He and Lady Ginevra were in the midst of breakfast, though Harry had hardly touched his.

At least he had the decency to look ashamed.

“Ginny, love, tell her.”

Ginny cast a scandalized look at her husband before shaking her head, returning her attention to her scone with an apologetic look at Hermione.

“Don’t put this on Ginny!” Hermione clutched her skirt angrily. “This is between you an I, _brother_ , how could you even think it?”

“We need to secure an alliance with House Slytherin!” Harry defended, folding his parchment neatly.

“They killed my parents!” She wailed throwing herself down dramatically onto the nearest chair. “Both of them!”

“If you haven’t forgotten Hermione, they killed mine, _ours_ as well.” Harry stood and approached her, kneeling and taking her hands in his. “But that is in the past and I wouldn’t have even considered it if that snake wasn’t cold in the ground.”

“So just marry me off to his insipid son, brilliant!” She laughed hysterically, and Ginny shot her a sympathetic look. Hermione knew Ginny didn’t agree to this plan, she could hardly believe Harry would be okay with it.

“He is not his father, Hermione.” Harry reminded her gently.

“You cannot stand him,” Hermione bit out through her tears. Though she had never met the serpent prince, Harry had on few occasions, in an attempt to make nice. None of them went well as far as she knew.

“I hated him when we were boys, I don’t know his character now.”

Harry didn’t sound too convincing.

“I’m only eighteen…” She mumbled through her sniffles. “You promised I would see more of the world…”

Harry glanced at Ginny who held her hands up, “Please don’t involve me my love you know how I feel about this.”

“You still shall,” Harry murmured patting her arm. “You’ll get to see Fen…and I’m sure I can argue an agreement to take you on a tour of the kingdoms even after…”

“After I’m chained and shackled to do another man’s bidding.” She spat standing up quickly. Harry jumped back with a guilt-stricken expression.

He opened his mouth several times in an attempt to comfort her but merely reminded Hermione of fish dying on land.

“What about Sir Ron?” Hemione asked stiffly. Sir Ronald Weasley was the most celebrated Knight of House Gryffindor, Ginny’s middle brother, and Harry’s childhood best friend. He was also the man she had hoped to marry someday with Harry’s blessing.

“He’s away.” Was all Harry could answer. Hermione shook her head in disbelief; Ron didn’t know.

“He won’t forgive you for this.”

“I know.”

“When do I have to go?”

“We leave for Fen in two days’ time…”

“ _TWO_ DAYS?!”

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I am truly sorry Hermione, but my decision is final.”

“Are you telling me as my brother or my king?”

Harry looked at her now, a hard expression on his face. She knew he couldn’t stand when she threw his rank in her face but right now she didn’t care about his feelings.

His silence said everything.

“As you will, _Your Majesty_.” She spit the last two words out with a scathing look and bowed dramatically before turning heel and storming out of the room, ignoring Harry’s further attempt to reason with her.

☽☆☾

 

Two days later their trunks were loaded onto the carriages and they set out for the coast to meet with the ship that would take them to Fen.

Hermione refused to even be near Harry and Ginny had graciously offered to sit in Hermione’s carriage for the journey to the ship.

“Now both the women I love are furious with me,” Harry scoffed reaching for his horse’s reins; a white stallion named Hedwig.

“You’ll have to forgive her my love,” Ginny pulled her cloaked around her shoulders. “You are marrying her off to a very temperamental man seven years her senior.”

“Malfoy can’t be that bad now,” Harry rolled his eyes and jumped onto Hedwig’s back. “He was a complete ass when we were children, but I can’t imagine he hasn’t grown out of it…”

 “Like you did?” Ginny asked a sly smirk playing across her lips. Harry wrinkled his nose but smiled and held his hand to his wife. She offered her own and he leaned down to give it a kiss before gathering Hedwig’s reins and coaxing her to the front of the caravan.

Hermione stood waiting for Ginny near her own carriage. In her hands she held a large fluffy orange cat with a squashed face; Her beloved companion, Crookshanks.

“Do you really think you ought to bring him?” Ginny asked motioning for the footman to open the carriage door. “Our new King Malfoy may not like cats.”

“If he doesn’t like him I daresay I’ll kick him in the shin in front of everyone.” Hermione stuck her nose high in the air.

“You’ll do no such thing.” Ginny scolded before disappearing into the carriage.

Hermione turned and took one last glance at her beloved castle, where she had spent the last thirteen years growing up. She had always loved it here and had many times fantasized about marrying Ron and living just over the hill in a modest home of their own.

She had never wanted anything to do with large castles or crowns. Just her and Ron and maybe a few red-haired children.

“Goodbye…” She whispered.

She stepped into the carriage and settled in for the long journey and felt the weight of her invisible chains pull her under.

 

☽☆☾

 

Draco lay staring at this ceiling barely aware of the young woman bouncing on his lap. He had called her here in the hopes of taking his mind off his intended, who was on her way now.

“What is the matter?” Lady Pansy pulled him from his thoughts and he stared up at her feeling suddenly nauseous. She was a pretty girl, with dark hair and eyes, and he fancied her at one time.

Now he merely used her for the comfort of intimacy.

She sat above him her chest heaving and a sheen of sweat glistening across her forehead. She gave him a confused look and quirked her brow.

“Nothing; shut up.” He growled taking her hips and coaxing her to move again.

She moaned lightly and began her jerky movements once more; before long Draco found his mind slowly drifting off again.

The little lioness wasn’t even here yet and she was already ruining sex for him.

“Get off,” He grumbled shoving Pansy aside and began searching for his trousers.

“I wasn’t finished!” She whined, pulling the sheet around her.

“Neither was I, but you were taking your bloody time and I’ve got things to do.” He located his jumper and pulled it over his head before starting the search for his boots.

“Ah, the little Gryffindor virgin arrives today,” Pansy stated rolling her eyes. She jumped up from the bed and poured herself a goblet of wine. “Probably wouldn’t know the first thing to do with a cock.”

“Sounds to me like you’re a bit jealous, pet.” He plucked the goblet from her hands and she glared at him before pouring herself another.

“Hardly, I’m sure you’ll tire of her and come crawling back to me.”

“Don’t hold your breath.”

Pansy gave him a hard look before huffing and flouncing out of the room through the secret passage, slamming her goblet on the table on the way out.

He watched her go with no feeling on the matter. He’d have to cut that off immediately, if only out of respect for how his mother raised him to treat his future wife.

Though he wasn’t too happy with the idea now. He thought at one time he would marry Pansy, but he realized it was merely a boyhood crush and she was quite a tart.

_Tap tap tap_

“Yes?” He turned to see the doorman enter with his mother close behind.

“My love,” She smiled and placed her palm on his cheek. “They’ll be here any moment.”

“Absolutely thrilled,” Draco quipped and adjusted his jacket. His mother sighed and poured herself some wine, noticing the two goblets sitting on the table.

“Company?”

“Stop it Mother you’ll get wrinkles,” He motioned for the doorman to clean up the mess and offered her his arm. “Shall we?”

“You best treat this girl with some kind of respect, my love.” She chided taking his arm. He escorted her from the room and down the long hall toward the staircase. “I don’t know where you get your appetites, your father was always so faithful.”  
  
“I’m not married yet Mother.” He reminded her as they reached the bottom of the stairs and set off toward the courtyard where they would meet King Potter and his caravan.

Narcissa made a noise of disapproval but kept quiet for the remainder of the walk.

Outside the air was crisp with a bite that made Draco shudder. Fen was uncommonly cold this winter and he dreaded dealing with the famine that would accompany frozen fields and withered crops.

He could see the Caravan a small distance down the road; All golds and reds, banners with proud lions waving in the Fenland winds.

King Potter sat astride a white stallion, leading the carriages toward the castle. In one of those carriages was his bride to be.

The nausea returned.

The caravan came to a halt in front of them and Harry dismounted, approaching them with an apprehensive smile.

“Your majesties,” He greeted bowing. He took Narcissa’s hand and gave her a quick peck before offering his hand to Draco.

Draco took it and gave a firm shake. Harry hadn’t changed much since he last saw him; same unruly dark hair, same piercing green eyes behind round rimmed glasses Draco always found comical. He was taller, nearly as tall as Draco’s 6’3, and it seemed the journey left a shadow of a beard on the young king’s chin.

“Your Majesty,” Draco’s voice sounded foreign in his own ears. He had never referred to Harry with any titles, merely “Potter”.

Of course, all young men must grow up.

“Call me Harry.”

Draco nodded, doubting that he would.

Harry turned and waved forward the third carriage. It came to a halt with a small jerk right in front of Draco and he took a deep shuddering breath.

“May I introduce my wife; Queen Ginevra Weasley, and my sister; Princes Hermione.” Harry spoke with pride as the footman opened the carriage door.

The queen exited the carriage first. She was beautiful; her hair, hanging in a low braid down her back, reminded Draco of fire. She wore a dress of deep blue that matched her mischievous eyes.

She bowed low and greeted him with a smile, though he could see the mistrust behind her eyes.

“Your majesty,” She murmured offering him her hand.

He kissed her hand and saw her clench her fist when he released her. He gave her a small smirk hoping his mother wouldn’t see.

She waited until Narcissa had returned her attention back to the carriage after a quick bow and shot him a withering glare. He chuckled quietly to himself before a flash of crimson caught his attention.

Princess Hermione Granger was exiting the carriage with the help of Harry. Her delicate hand clutched his. Draco noted her petite figure; her ivory gown, trimmed with gold, clung to her bodice in all the right places, flaring out dramatically at her waist. She wore a luxurious silk and fur cloak in the brightest crimson Draco had ever seen. The hood fluttered back in the breeze exposing toffee curls pinned back under a simple gold and ruby circlet.

Draco, in spite of himself, had to admit she was beautiful. Her skin a cool cream, eyes the color of warm amber, her pout was soft and inviting, and the smattering of freckles across her nose was charming in a delicate way.

_Shit_

“Your Majesty…” She curtsied low, fanning her gown out, head dipped gracefully.

“Your highness,” He mumbled bowing. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. The moment he made contact he felt a crackling of electricity shoot through his fingers. She stared at him with wide eyes and he knew she had felt it too.

Harry cleared his throat and Draco realized they had been staring into each other’s eyes. Narcissa was giving Draco the most infuriating smirk and he snatched his hand away.

“Shall we?” Narcissa gestured toward the castle and Draco watched as Hermione took a deep breath and straightened her posture, a fiery look of defiance gracing her features.

“Welcome to Fen”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in more please let me know! I'm also completely open to comments about improvements or what you would like to see this story turn into! I will read each comment and take everything into consideration!


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! First of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH for the response to the first chapter. The kudos and comments are more than I expected and I am super thankful for readers :) this chapter I'm a bit conflicted on because I feel like its missing something but I didn't want to sit on it and keep you waiting too long. I promise it will start to pick up after this. I will include a character index at the end of every chapter so people can keep track of characters and their ranks...it may get confusing! Thank you for reading again!

**Young Gods**

Chapter Two

 ☽☆☾

Hermione smoothed her skirt as she stared at her own reflection in the large ornate mirror. Her new hand-maiden, who she believed was called Gretta or something of that nature, was currently pinning a loose curl back from Hermione’s face.

Her own staff had been dismissed when she moved into her new apartments in Fenland Castle. She had been appointed a group of giggling, silly girls and none of them had spoken a word to her since her arrival.

She sighed and tugged against the bodice of her gown. The Queen Mother had gifted it to her last night after they had dinner. She had been too tired from the journey to pay attention to any of the conversation and felt it was only polite to wear the gift now as an apology for falling asleep during pudding.

The bodice fit her curves snuggly in emerald green with silver details. The skirt fanned out at her waist like most of her gowns, this one had silver and emerald gossamer sewn into the skirt.

“What do you think?” Hermione asked, Gretchen? She couldn’t very well ask her to repeat her name, she was sure she’d already asked her twice.

“Very pretty your highness,” The girl smiled, and Hermione noted she had a small gap between her two front teeth, but it was rather endearing. Her eyes were the iciest shade of blue Hermione had ever seen on a person and her hair reminded her of golden silk.

“Well I hope it is pretty,” Hermione tugged at the tight bodice again. “It certainly isn’t comfortable.”

“Greer!”

Her hand-maiden whipped her head around in time to give a warning look to the young maid who shouted her name. “I am busy Jaqueline!”

Greer, Hermione noted; pretty.

“I don’t suppose you know where my brother is today?”

“I believe he’s meeting with the Queen Mother and the High Priest Grindelwald to discuss some matters your highness.”

Hermione quirked her brow at Greer who smiled and dipped her head sheepishly.

“Its easy to get information if you know where to find it, your highness” She explained.

“I’ll have to remember that…” Hermione gave her a smile before glancing at herself again. She noticed then the small silver circlet Greer had placed on her head.

Silver and green. Everything was bloody silver and green.

“Your highness?” A young man entered the room, her footman she believed. “His Majesty has asked to see you in his study…”

“Brilliant…” Hermione sighed gathering her skirts. “Thank you…?”

“Bishop, your highness.” He bowed low. “I’ll escort you to the study when you are ready.”

“Thank you, Bishop,” Hermione glanced at herself one last time, just to be sure. “I am ready.”

~¤¤¤¤~

Draco scribbled his signature for what felt like the hundredth time just as his secretary, Theo, set another two documents on his desk.

“These are for the approval of grain transfer.”

“Transfer to where?” Draco rubbed his temples and let out a sigh.

“To the villages just south of the border…” Theo pointed to paragraphs detailing the exact locations. Draco read them with tired eyes before dipping his quill in the ink pot and signing his name.

“Please tell me I am done,” Draco muttered as Theo tucked the documents into a leather folder.

“Yes, your majesty.” He replied grinning. “The princess is on her way here I am told.”

“What do you think of her?” Draco asked, “And I told you to stop bloody calling me that when we’re alone.”

“Sorry mate, habit,” Theo laughed. “She’s quite pretty to be fair. Nice arse…”

“Theo,” Draco warned giving him a smirk. “That’s my future wife you’re talking about.”

“Well you did ask my opinion,” Theo reminded him. “Just being honest.”

“I did, didn’t I? I’ll have to stop doing that” Draco grinned and tossed his quill aside. Theo finished putting away his parchment and tossed the folder onto the desk.

Theodore Nott was one of Draco’s closest friends. Growing up they had similar social circles as Theo’s father was Earl to several properties owned by Draco’s father. Theo himself was heir to those properties and a Viscount himself.

Draco had plans to raise Theo’s rank to Earldom the second the senior Nott was dead.

Theo plopped down in one of the cushy chairs near Draco’s desk and propped his boots up.

“I can’t believe you’re getting bloody married…” Theo muttered casting a glance in Draco’s direction.

Draco nodded in agreement, the idea was utterly insane. He had no desire to marry now, if at all.

While the princess wasn’t a troll, he would have never picked someone from Wild Moor to marry. Gryffindors and Slytherins hadn’t ever gotten along as far as he knew.

The weight of the peace between the two kingdoms would now rest entirely on their shoulders.

God help them.

“Your Majesty,” A servant entered the room and bowed. “Her Royal Highness Princess Hermione is here to see you.”

“Yes, let her in.” Draco waved his hand absentmindedly. “Theo, I have company.”

Theo nodded with understanding and he stood, adjusting his jacket.

Draco rose from his seat as Hermione entered the room and Theo wasn’t blind to the way Draco’s eyes momentarily bugged out of his head before he regained composure.

Draco shot him a warning look as Theo chuckled quietly to himself.

“Your Majesty,” Hermione dipped low and avoided his eyes.

She looked remarkably stunning in a gown of silver and emerald. The color, Draco noted, suited her well.

“Princess,” Draco bowed and motioned toward Theo. “This is my private secretary, Theodore Nott, Viscount of Rosepark.”

“Just Theo is fine, your highness.” Theo bowed, and Hermione gave him a small smile before returning his bow.

“Pleasure to meet you,” She said, turning to Draco “I wish you wouldn’t call me Princess though…”

Draco was momentarily surprised and gave her a questioning look.

“It’s just, I’ve never really liked it and I prefer my name…”

“That’s a little informal even for my tastes,” Draco said. It wasn’t completely true, he had always preferred to set aside formalities with his friends and close acquaintances. It made him feel a little humbled when he could talk casually among his peers.

He just wanted to keep a small distance between himself and his bride to be.

“Granger then,” She suggested.

“Fine, but only when we are alone” Draco agreed, and Hermione flushed a deep red. Draco realized what he had said and quickly changed the subject.

“How are you finding your accommodations?”

“Did you really call me here to talk about how I’m feeling about my rooms?” Hermione asked with a suspicious glare.

Theo looked mildly uncomfortable yet slightly amused and Draco gave him a stern look.

“That’s my queue then,” Theo smiled warmly at Hermione and then bowed. “It was a pleasure your highness.”

He left the room and Draco waited until the door clicked shut before he slumped back into his chair and adopted a bored expression.

“Sit, you’re making me nervous.” Draco waved his hand toward the many chairs in the room. Hermione chose the one furthest from his desk and folded her hands neatly in her lap.

He studied her intensely and he had to admit she had moxie. She refused to look away from him where most women would shy away their gaze.

“We clearly don’t want to marry each other,” He stated after a long silence.

“Clearly”

“What shall we do about this predicament then?” Draco looked away and began to shuffle parchment on his desk.

“We don’t really have a choice, I was ordered by my brother to marry you, so I shall.”

“Couldn’t have put up a bigger fight?” Draco asked smirking at her. “I thought you lions where supposed to be ferocious.”

“And I thought you snakes were supposed to be cunning, I would think you’d have talked your way out of it.” She shot back giving him a sour look. “I tried, believe me.”

“Oh, I do.”

They sat in another uncomfortable silence, neither one wanting to break it. Draco looked at her again and her features softened just slightly when she wasn’t looking at him.

She really was horribly stubborn and seemed a bit prudish. He couldn’t see himself standing next to her or even touching her, as beautiful as she was, she just didn’t seem like his type. But then did he really even have a type?

“Why don’t we agree to be friends,” Draco suggested. Hermione looked at him, slightly shocked. “It will make it at least bearable.”

She pondered this, playing with the fabric of her skirt. “I don’t suppose that would be a completely awful idea…”

“I wont ever ask you for anything you can’t give Granger,” He offered catching her gaze. “I won’t ever force anything on you either.”

He was vague, but she knew what he meant.

“All right,” She stood and approached him. “Friends then.”

She held her hand out and he took it.

“Friends.”

☽☆☾

“There you are!” Harry’s voice interrupted Hermione’s thoughts as she came around the corner of another long hallway. She had been horribly lost and unable to find her way back to her rooms even after insisting Bishop leave her alone.

Harry approached her holding two letters with the Ravenclaw House and Gryffindor Seal.

“Sorry Harry, I got lost.”

“Where was your escort?” Harry asked stopping in front of her.

“I sent him away, I can’t stand being babysat you know that.”

“Princess Luna wrote to you it seems, this just arrived.” He handed her the letter and Hermione recognized her friend’s hand writing. “Ron as well…”

She felt a lump reach her throat when she saw Ron’s scratchy handwriting and her eyes began to sting.

“Did you read them?” She asked.

“Of course not!” Harry looked offended. Good.

She stood clutching her letters, wanting to tell Harry what had just happened but not knowing how to start.

“Are you all right?” Harry asked gently. She then remembered she was supposed to be angry with him and only gave him a curt nod before pushing past toward an empty parlor.

She made sure to slam the door shut so he wouldn’t come after her. The room was like most of the rooms in the castle she had seen so far; decorated in greens and silver with dark furniture.

This was a sitting room of some kind with a large bookcase filled with foreign titles. Normally Hermione would have immediately plucked one from the shelf and began reading, but right now she had other things on her mind.

She tore into Ron’s letter first, feeling her hands shaking.

_Hermione,_

_I will come for you as soon as I am able. Harry had no right doing what he did. I’ll have words with him when I can get to you. If I must cut down little Malfoy myself I will. Don’t worry, I will come for you soon…I promise. _

_Love Always,_

_Ron_

She re-read his words several times and clutched the letter to her chest feeling her tears spill over. Of course, he would come for her but that would start a war between the two kingdoms and she couldn’t have that. As much as she hated her brother in this very moment, she couldn’t let something like this happen to him or her people.

She would have to write Ron immediately and tell him to calm himself.

She folded his letter neatly and tucked it into the top of her gown for safe keeping. Then she picked up Luna’s letter.

_My dearest friend,_

_What is Fen like? Papa says I’m going to visit you very soon. He would like me to meet some of the eligible men in Fen. I know he would have preferred me to marry the prince of Hufflepuff, but I think he thought I was a little insane. Though I think its rather insane of him to deny the presence of ghouls in his castle. His gamekeeper isn’t human I can tell you that. Well, I must finish this letter, I am going to have tea with Lady Cho and I wanted to tell her about that ghost I saw standing near her room, Prince Cedric was asking about her as well…I wonder why…I will see you soon._

_With Love,_

_Princess Luna_

Hermione giggled softly to herself; Luna had always been a bit of a character and many thought she wasn’t all there at times. But despite her eccentric nature she had been an unfailingly kind friend and loyal to a fault.

It brought her a little peace knowing Luna would soon be with her. At least she could confide in someone.

She had been feeling a little guilty for finding the young Slytherin king handsome. He was taller than she had expected, she barely came up to his shoulders, and although he had an arrogant aura about him, she could tell he wasn’t cruel or unkind.

His eyes are what captivated her the most. They reminded her of the stormy days back in Wild Moor; frightening yet exhilarating all at once.

Of course, she would never admit this to anyone and would rather die in the gallows than tell Harry she was relieved that Malfoy had asked to be her friend.

She let out a deep sigh and proceeded to the hall, checking twice to make sure Harry wasn’t lurking around the corner before making her way back to her room.

☽☆☾

“It is a great honor to be seated with you all tonight,” Grindelwald held his goblet high as he stood making a toast.

Draco tuned him out as he began his tiresome speech and looked to Hermione before crossing his eyes. She giggled; her hand quickly flew to her mouth, seeming shocked by the sound.

Narcissa elbowed him and he turned his attention back to the ghoulish old man who was raising his goblet again. Draco raised his own and then drank deeply before asking the servant to refill his wine.

Once Grindelwald was seated, he turned his attention to Hermione.

“You are truly a lovely sight in our homeland colors, Your Highness.”

What a bloody suck up.

“Thank you, My Lord,” She murmured politely.

“Did His Majesty tell you I will be overseeing both your wedding and your coronation ceremonies?” Grindelwald asked proudly. Draco noticed he leaned a little too close to Hermione and she tried to shy away from him as best she could.

“No, we haven’t had the chance to discuss such matters…” She replied crinkling her nose.

Hermione hadn’t exchanged any words with Draco since that morning and had hid in her room the remainder of the day until Greer had come to collect her for dinner.

She hadn’t been too happy with the idea of having dinner with everyone again, but she supposed she would have to get used to it until after the wedding.

Hermione beckoned for the servant to refill her goblet while Grindelwald continued to whisper into her ear.

Draco barely paid any attention to what Harry was saying; he was too focused on Hermione and Grindelwald touched her arm as he spoke to her.

He had always been a bit possessive of things that belonged to him, but he would hardly describe her as an object to be claimed. Something about the way Grindelwald was touching her made him uncomfortable and he cleared his throat loudly.

The entire table looked at him in surprise and he merely shrugged before taking another drink from his goblet.

Narcissa gave her son a warning look before turning to Hermione.

“You do look quite lovely, Princess, I am glad to see you wearing my gift.” She stated politely. “What colors for the wedding do you think you will pick?” Hermione’s spoon clattered against her bowl and she looked around embarrassed.

“Oh, I haven’t really thought about it…” She muttered taking a sip from her goblet. “Perhaps something with gold and maybe a combination of the two house colors…”

“Red, green, and gold?” Draco asked, sarcasm dripping in his voice. Hermione scrunched her face at him and shook her head.

“I think that would be a wonderful idea, Hermione.” Harry spoke up, smiling at his sister.

“Sounds like a headache…” Draco muttered; Narcissa elbowed her son again causing him to spill a bit of wine on the table.

“May I be excused?” Hermione asked standing up quickly. She hated this; she could feel herself suffocating under their gazes.

“Yes, of course…” Harry stood out of formality and Draco followed suit giving her a small bow before taking his seat again.

Narcissa watched Hermione leaving quickly with a look of pity.

She turned on Draco quickly and gave him a stern look.

“You could be a little more accommodating,” She whispered harshly. “She’s terrified and uncomfortable here.”

“Yes, I’m sure that old vampire bat is making her quite uncomfortable whispering in her ear like that.” Draco shot back eyeing Grindelwald who was glowering at him from his position further down the table. No one seemed to notice their private conversation and he was thankful for that, nothing like a king being scolded by his mother to demand respect from his peers.

“You aren’t helping any,” She muttered quietly picking up her spoon. “You need to put her at ease, this isn’t easy for her I’m sure.”

“What would you suggest?” Draco drawled; This wasn’t easy for him either.

“Write her a little love note.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You don’t have to mean it, my love, but it may ease the tension and make her a bit more comfortable…” Narcissa took a sip of her soup. “We cannot afford to lose this alliance.”

“Fine…” Draco snapped his fingers for the servant to fill his goblet and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’ll write the bloody letter…”

☽☆☾

Hermione sat at her vanity later that evening. Greer was running a brush through her wild curls, despite Hermione’s protests that it was a pointless endeavor.

“It will relax you, Your Highness” Greer has insisted.

It really had relaxed her. She was currently staring at a folded letter that had been delivered only a few moments before. It was written in elegant script and sealed with the emerald green Slytherin crest.

She hadn’t opened it yet out of fear for her own sanity. She had no idea what Malfoy could possibly have to say to her in a letter he couldn’t have said earlier.

A soft knock on her door pulled her from her thoughts and she looked up just in time to see Ginny walking into her room clad in her dressing gown.

“I hope I’m not intruding…” Ginny looked around. The maids were finishing up their nightly chores and avoided eye contact with the Gryffindor Queen.

“Not at all,” Hermione smiled brightly and rose from her vanity to join Ginny on the couch, snatching up her letter on the way. “I was just about to read this letter from Malfoy actually…”

“He wrote you a letter?” Ginny asked skeptically.

“I had the same reaction,” Hermione said with a laugh. “I haven’t read it yet.”

“Do you want me to go so you can read it?”

“No,” Hermione said quickly. “I-can you stay?”

“Of course,” Ginny motioned for one of her maids. “Could we get some tea?”

Hermione sighed and broke the seal, smoothing the parchment on her legs.

_Granger,_

_I wanted to tell you how ~~lovely~~ beautiful you looked this evening but thought I should tell you privately. I daresay Slytherin colors suit you well. ~~Your eyes reminded me of liquid gold~~ …I must admit I’m not good at this sort of thing. I hope you will forgive my poor attempts to compliment you. Though I’m not sure any words could do it justice…I hoped you would join me tomorrow for a walk around the castle, your brother tells me you are fond of books, I have something to show you. _

_Send word to my secretary if you accept._

_~~Love~~ Best Wishes,_

_Draco_

Hermione read it several more times to be sure she wasn’t going mad. Ginny was watching her with careful eyes and a curious expression.

“Well?”

“I honestly have no idea what he’s up to…” Hermione thrust the letter toward Ginny so she could read it herself.

She waited in silence while Ginny read the letter, playing with the tassel of her nightgown.

Ginny folded the parchment neatly before handing it back to her and chuckled lightly. “Well, he certainly has a way with words…”

Hermione burst out laughing at that and Ginny joined her. The maid set a tray of tea in front of them and Ginny got to work fixing them both a cup. Two sugars with milk for Hermione, plain for Ginny.

“At least he’s trying I suppose,” Hermione murmured taking a sip of her tea. “I can’t really say no to his request, now can I?”

“You can,” Ginny replied. “But I am curious what he wants to show you.”

  
“As am I,” Hermione let out a tired sigh. “I will go, if only to keep everyone happy.”

“Good girl…” Ginny placed a soothing hand on Hermione’s shoulder. “I know this has been hard for you but thank you for being so graceful about it.”

“Well I wouldn’t go that far,” Hermione giggled. “I’ve been quite stubborn.”

“You know what I mean,” Ginny gave her a dazzling smile and returned her attention to her tea.

Hermione stared at the letter in her lap while sipping on her tea absentmindedly. Perhaps if he could make an effort so could she…

“Greer?” She called, Greer appeared as if out of thin air. “Write to Viscount Theo and let him know I will be meeting with His Majesty tomorrow afternoon.”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As promised, here is the character index with titles so far:
> 
> Slytherin House:  
> Lucius Malfoy (King-Deceased)  
> Narcissa Malfoy (Queen Mother)  
> Draco Malfoy (heir-apparent/King)  
> Theodore Nott (Viscount)  
> Mr. Nott (Earl)  
> Pansy Parkinson (Baroness)  
> Greer (head lady in waiting to Hermione)  
> Bishop (Hermione's footman)
> 
> Gryffindor House:  
> Harry Potter (King)  
> Ginny Potter-Weasley (Queen)  
> Hermione Granger: (Princess/adopted sister to Harry)  
> Ron Weasley (Knight/Duke/Queen's brother)
> 
> Ravenclaw House:  
> Xenophilius Lovegood (King)  
> Pandora Lovegood (Queen-deceased)  
> Luna Lovegood (Princess)  
> Cho Chang (Baroness)
> 
> Hufflepuff House:  
> Amos Diggory (King)  
> Cedric Diggory (Prince)


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo! Thank you for the kudos and reviews :) I really appreciate the feedback, it definitely helps when I know how people are reacting! I am sorry its been two weeks since my last update, the holidays were a bit crazy and we had company over. I will be updating chapter four a bit quicker to make up for it now that things have slowed down. Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own JK Rowlings characters, simply borrowing them! :)

**Young Gods**

Chapter 3

 ☽☆☾

“Here is your lunch, Princess.” Greer approached Hermione in her sitting room with a tray loaded with an arrangement of fruits and scones.

She set the tray down gently and began to make tea, already knowing just how she liked it.

“Thank you, Greer, will you have some with me?” Hermione smiled, motioning for her to sit. Greer took a seat opposite her, preparing her own tea.

“Thank you, Your Highness.”

“You really don’t need to continue with formalities when we are alone,” She took a scone and knife and began adding butter, jam, and cream. “I would like us to be friends.”

“Forgive me, I am not used to the idea.” Greer picked up a strawberry and popped it into her mouth.

Hermione had discussed her distaste of titles and propriety with Greer that morning as she helped her dress for the day. Though Hermione had been raised a princess, she had preferred the simpler life she had led with her parents and had never gotten used to the idea of being treated differently than the servants or common folk, in fact, she loathed it.

Obviously they would have to act accordingly when in the presence of others, but alone they could act as equals.

“Have you heard from Lord Nott?” Hermione asked taking a bite of her scone.

“Yes, His Majesty wishes you to meet him in the east hall.”

“Very well…” Hermione sighed and set her food down, no longer hungry. The thought of spending an afternoon alone with the king made her nervous. She voiced these concerns to Greer.

“You won’t be alone,” Greer stated matter-of-factly. “Bishop will always be nearby, they don’t allow such privacy here.”

Hermione stared at her open-mouthed for a moment before answering. “Surely we can’t be babysat all of the time…?”

“Lord Grindelwald is very strict about it,” Greer frowned. “I know King Harry is far more lenient in your kingdom.”

Of course he was, Hermione would be furious if she had been followed around as if she were a child. Harry also trusted her above all else; he would never insult her in that manner.

A knock came at the door and Greer rose as Bishop entered the room.

“Your Highness,” He bowed to Hermione and turned to Greer. “My Lady…”

Hermione was not blind to the softness in his voice nor the blush that graced Greer’s cheeks.

“Yes, Bishop?” She cleared her throat and Bishop jerked his head toward her.

“Lord Theo has asked to escort you to the east corridor, Your Highness.”

“That will be fine, thank you Bishop.” Hermione rose from her seat after taking one last sip of her tea.

She gathered her skirt, as well as her wits, and followed Bishop out of the room.

Theo was waiting for them just down the hall. Now that she had a proper chance to look at him, she noted he was quite handsome. He was taller than herself but shorter than Malfoy; with tawny brown hair and deep blue eyes.

He turned when they approached and gave her a charming smirk.

“Your Highness,” He bowed low before offering his arm. She curtsied before taking it.

“My Lord, how are you today?”

“I am doing well, Your Highness.” He replied, they began to walk through the maze of corridors. Hermione hardly paid attention to her surroundings, though she realized she probably should.

“Tell me, Lord Theo, do you often act as a personal escort for His Majesty’s guest?” She tried to keep a playful tone, wanting to avoid coming across as snobbish.

“I don’t usually, Highness, but His Majesty asked me as a favor.”

“I see…”

They turned down yet another long corridor and Hermione noticed the great archway was decorated with stone serpents. At the end of the corridor stood Draco Malfoy. She had to admit he looked quite handsome today; dressed in casual clothing that contrasted with the small silver crown perched atop his soft blonde hair, which she noticed was messy today.

She suddenly felt over-dressed though she had chosen the simplest gown in her wardrobe; ivory with a pattern of roses across the chest. She wondered if the castle tailor could make her some more comfortable clothes. She had wanted to bring hers from home, but Harry had insisted she should only bring a few gowns as she would no longer wear reds and golds; she sincerely hoped that wasn’t the case, green had been her least favorite color.

“Your Majesty,” She dipped low, rising when he offered his arm. She let go of Theo and took Malfoy’s arm, feeling the familiar electric shock from the first time they met. If he noticed anything was amiss, he did not show it.

“Thank you, Theo, that will be all.” Draco waved his hand, Theo bowed before turning heel and disappearing the way they had come.

“But…” Hermione watched him go with a furrowed brow. “I thought Lord Grindelwald forbade us from being alone…”

“Who told you that?” Draco led them toward two large oak doors.

“My lady in waiting,” Hermione studied the heavy doors absentmindedly. She noticed they were carved with intricate patterns and of course, serpents.

“I don’t listen to that old bat,” Draco followed her gaze. “Are you afraid of snakes?”

“No, why would I be afraid?” She jerked her gaze to his face. He smirked, and she decided she liked the way his mouth curved almost crookedly. His smile was roguish; she had a suspicion the moment she met him that he was trouble, but his smile confirmed it.

“Something interesting about my mouth, Granger?”

She flushed, moving her gaze up to his eyes. She had almost forgotten she had asked him to call her Granger, but she decided she liked the way her name sounded on his tongue too.

“Not at all, Malfoy.” She waited for him to correct her, but he simply chuckled to himself before pushing the heavy doors open.

They stepped into what Hermione thought was a ball room, though she could hardly see two feet in front of her; their footsteps echoed on the marbled floor. She was hyper aware of how close he was in the darkness and had to focus to control her heart.

“Stay right here,” He positioned her in the center of the room before letting her go. A few moments later she heard fabric rustling and then she was blinded by a flood of light coming through large stained-glass windows.

When her eyes adjusted, she realized they were not in a ball room at all, but a library; the largest library she had ever seen.

She gasped audibly, her hands flying to her mouth.

“I thought you would like something to do,” Draco approached her where she stood, stunned into silence. “This is my family’s collection but since we are to be wed soon…I thought you would like it.”

“I love it.” She whispered turning to him. “Thank you…”

He smiled again, and she found herself thinking that maybe this marriage wouldn’t be so awful after all.

“So, tell me something.” He gestured toward the bookshelves, inviting her to explore.

“What would you like to know?” She asked plucking the nearest volume from the shelf. He chose one for himself and flipped through the pages absentmindedly.

“Anything you would like to tell me, we may as well try to get to know one another.”

“I don’t really have anything interesting to share,” She mumbled closing the book and choosing another. “You’ve pretty much figured out my only hobby.”

“You don’t like to do anything else?” He paused his shuffling to look at her.

Hermione crinkled her nose as she pondered his question. Did she like to do anything else? She hated horseback riding because she never felt like she had control and would fall at any moment.

Harry was constantly trying to coax her to the stables, so she could ride with him; she adamantly refused. Then a memory surfaced; baking with her mother and Lily Potter.

“I like to bake,” She carefully placed the book she was holding back onto the shelf and chose a larger one.

“That’s a servant’s job,” Draco murmured, his attention back to the book in his hand.

Hermione bristled at his comment and stopped what she was doing to give him an icy glare.

“What does that have to do with me enjoying baking?” She kept her voice calm, he was still shuffling through the book in his hands.

“Nothing, I just don’t see the point when that’s all they have to do, you’re taking away their fun.” He replied pausing on a page in the middle of the book, brining it closer to his face.

Hermione felt her blood boil.

“That is not all they have to do!” Her voice raised an octave, gaining his attention. He looked at her curiously, his brows raising in surprise.

“I’m sorry, did I say something to offend you?” He asked.

“Yes!” She closed her book with a snap and clutched it to her chest. “They have lives outside of serving us!”

Draco snapped his book shut louder than she had, making her jump.

“Excuse me, Princess, I didn’t realize we were discussing the personal lives of commoners so thoroughly.”

“Commoners!” Hermione threw her head back and let out a huff of disbelief. “I didn’t realize I was engaged to a pompous brute.”

“Harsh words coming from something so pretty,” Draco eyed her mouth before giving her a sneer.

“Careful, Your Majesty, I may show you just how harsh I can be.” She hissed backing away from him.

Draco stepped forward, causing her to jerk away and her back bumped into a bookshelf, rattling the contents. He placed his palm on shelf next to her head and leaned close.

“Well, go on then,” He teased, his rain cloud eyes held her gaze for a moment; her breathe caught in her throat and she felt her face grown hot.

She forgot how to speak.

“Thank you for showing me the library, I have to attend a meeting with my brother…” She managed to squeak out, ducking under his arm and giving him a shallow bow before turning toward the door.

She slipped out of the room with her new book still clutched tightly to her chest.

☽☆☾

Draco sat in the dining room later that evening with Harry who was blabbering on about something to do with trades between their two kingdoms. He was trying to pay attention but found his mind wandering back to the library.

He still couldn’t figure out why their pleasant conversation had turned sour, though he did find pleasure in teasing her.

He had been toying with her on purpose to see if he could get a reaction out of her. It fascinated him the way her lovely skin pinked when his voice dipped an octave lower than normal. Though he had avoided telling her how beautiful she looked when they first met in the corridor, wanting to avoid misguiding her feelings, he had completely forgotten about being careful when she snapped at him.

Something about the way her brow scrunched together when she was angry led him to make a small error in judgement.

“Your Majesty,” A familiar voice jerked him from his thoughts and he looked up to see Pansy standing before him and Harry, she bowed and offered her hand.

“Baroness,” Draco took her hand and pressed his lips to her hand. “What do I owe the pleasure?”

“I just thought you might be missing me,” She fluttered her eyelashes, giving him a warm smile. Harry looked at them skeptically before rising from his seat and excusing himself; Draco watched him go warily.

Normally Draco would have quipped back with something flirtatious, perhaps invite her back to his room after dinner. Unfortunately, Hermione walked into the room just as he opened his mouth.

She had changed her gown since he last saw her this afternoon. It was elegant, the bodice tight and form fitting made of lace with a collar that wrapped around her delicate throat; the skirt fanned out in a silky satin, the dress was completely scarlet. She left her hair down; wild and untamed.

She looked more like a lion now than she ever had.

In her hands she held the same book she had taken from the library earlier that day. She glanced around the room; spotting him, she made a bee line straight for the pair of them.

Pansy stiffened when she noticed Hermione; Draco made sure to pinch her arm just hard enough to warn her to behave, she scoffed but said nothing.

“Your Majesty,” Hermione bowed and turned to Pansy. “I’m sorry I don’t believe we have met.”

“This is Baroness Pansy Parkinson of the Marsh Estates,” Draco gestured to Pansy who gave Hermione a forced smile. “My Lady, this is Her Highness Princess Hermione of Wild Moor and House Gryffindor.”

“What a mouthful,” Pansy gave Hermione another forced smile. Draco knew Hermione had caught the sour tone and stepped between them.

“My Lady, why don’t you say hello to Lord Nott?” Though he had worded it as a question, the look on his face told Pansy it was a command.

“Your Majesty,” She bowed and turned to Hermione, giving her a shallow bow. “ _Your Highness._ ”

Draco watched Pansy walk away before turning his attention back to Hermione.

“Apologies, Granger, she-“

“I don’t care to hear about your lover, Malfoy.” Hermione spoke in a hushed tone, so no one would hear. “I simply want to return your book, I was unable to find my way back to the library earlier.”

She held the leather-bound volume toward him.

“You’re already done with it?” Draco asked taking it. He flipped it open and thumbed through a few pages.

“I had nothing else to do,” She remarked casting her eyes toward the ceiling. He caught the hidden meaning in her words, repeating what he had said earlier.

“Forgive me,” He handed the book to a servant and turned back to her. “I am still unsure how I may have offended you, but I apologize anyway.”

“Why would you apologize for something you didn’t even know you did?” Hermione folded her hands neatly in front of her.

“Because you are upset,” He replied giving her an exhausted look.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. “You don’t understand, but I cannot fault you for that. It was how you were raised.”

“I don-“

“Dinner is served!”

Draco glanced around the room as everyone began to take their seats.

“Sit with me?” He asked offering his arm. Hermione hesitated for only a moment before taking it. He led her to the head of the table and pulled her chair out for her.

He caught sight of Narcissa eyeing them and gave her a small smile to reassure her.

He was doing his best.

Harry took the seat opposite Hermione while Draco sat at the head of the table, next to her.

“Brother,” Hermione greeted Harry with a thin-lipped smile. “I hope you are doing well.”

“I am doing well thank you,” Harry took a sip from his goblet.

Draco watched the two avoid eye contact with a bored expression.

“It’s a bit chilly in here,” He finally drawled. Harry shot him a warning look and he simply smirked.

“Be nice Ma-Your Majesty,” Hermione blushed as scarlet as her dress. Harry pondered her curiously for a moment before shaking his head and turning his attention to Ginny.

“Nice one,” Draco whispered leaning close. “I doubt you could have cocked that up any more.”

Hermione spluttered into her wine and used her napkin to suppress her coughs.

“Apologies, I seem to have picked a bad time to tell a joke.” Draco explained to the table. Everyone chuckled lightly before turning their attention back to their meals.

“You are such a rogue,” She whispered harshly once she was able to breathe normally again. He gave her a lopsided smirk and raised his glass to salute her.

“I try, Granger.”

☽☆☾

 

Later that evening Hermione sat in her sitting room while Greer brushed her hair. She held a note she had received from Malfoy just fifteen minutes prior.

This was the second letter he sent to her during the night and she wondered if he would make it a habit to write his feelings rather than express them in person. He seemed incapable of tact when faced with her, but when he put his thoughts to pen, she found herself crumbling.

 

_Granger,_

_I have thought about why you might be angry with me. I will not try to pretend I know the exact details of your pretty mind, but I will explain with a quote from the book you returned to me earlier._

_“There is nothing noble in being superior to your fellow man; true nobility is being superior to your former self.”_

_Forgive me._

_Draco_

_P.S. You looked stunning at dinner._

 

Greer had read the letter at Hermione’s request and agreed the apology was well deserving of a response.

“Not many men would take the time to apologize, let alone ponder why they might be sorry.” Greer murmured running the gold brush through Hermione’s wild locks.

“I just don’t understand him,” Hermione hugged her arms to her chest. “Clearly, he is trying to be my friend, but when we are in a room together, I feel…”

“Mm?”

“It’s like I can’t breathe properly,” She absentmindedly grazed her fingers across her forearm. “Like the air leaves the room whenever we’re alone…does that make sense?”

Greer hummed in understanding. “It sounds to me like you may like him, if you don’t mind me being so bold.”

Hermione whipped her head around to loo at her lady in waiting.

“I may mind that…” She narrowed her eyes and Greer held her hands up in surrender.

“Letter for you miss,” Bishop entered the room holding a tray. Hermione recognized the Slytherin seal. “I believe it is from the Queen Mother.”

“Thank you, Bishop.” Hermione snatched the letter from the tray and tore it open.

She scanned the brief note; Narcissa was requesting an audience with her to discuss the details of her wedding.

Hermione felt her stomach drop.

“Shall I send a response?” Greer took the note from Hermione’s trembling fingers.

“Yes…let her know I will be there…”

“And His Majesty?” Greer walked over to Hermione’s writing desk, pulling a quill and two pieces of parchment from the drawer.

Hermione furrowed her brow and stared at the crumpled letter in her lap.

_Forgive me._

“Tell him I would like him to accompany me to see his Mother…”

Greer nodded with a smile and dipped her quill into the ink pot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer: The quote belongs to Hemingway, I didn't include the name of the author in the text because its clearly from two different time periods. I will probably do that a lot throughout the story so I just wanted to put that out there)
> 
> I don't believe we added any new characters in this chapter so I haven't updated the character index. BUT WE SHALL NEXT CHAPTER. Because we will see some new faces. I'm trying VERY hard to keep this slow burning, the romance will definitely be slow burn but they may or may not need to consummate the marriage or will they? Idk. I'm trash so probably. I haven't decided. Please let me know what you think in the comments! Much love to those who are reading.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter as its a filler chapter to set up some events for the next few chapters. The next few chapters will be about the wedding and Draco and Hermione getting to know each other a little better. Luna is also coming! Thanks for reading let me know what you think:)

**Young Gods**

Chapter Four

 

☽☆☾

“What about roses?” Narcissa propped open a book of pressed flowers, each with paragraphs of details written neatly in the margins.

Hermione hated roses.

They were seated in Narcissa’s private parlor; fabrics, books of color, and samples of cakes and wines littered the room. Draco sat in the corner with Harry, both looked miserably uncomfortable while they sipped at red wines a flamboyant man named Lockhart served them.

Ginny was there too, sliding her fingers across the silk samples of fabrics in golds, reds, greens, and silvers.

Though Hermione hadn’t been completely serious about combining their house colors in a show of comradery, Narcissa seemed to think the idea was brilliant.

They had been discussing swatches, guests, silverware, and countless other wedding details since the early morning. Draco had begrudgingly agreed to be here, though she felt it was more to avoid upsetting her again.

Somehow Ginny had convinced, or threatened, Harry into being here for his sister.

Either way Hermione felt extremely overwhelmed at just how much needed to be decided in the short amount of time they had. Narcissa insisted they wed as soon as possible, apparently that meant within a fortnight.

She nearly vomited when Lockhart’s assistant entered the room, arms stuffed to the brim with white fabric samples.

“All right,” Narcissa stood smiling. “Draco, my love, you must leave now.”

“Oh, now you’re kicking me out?” Draco looked at Hermione’s pale face and felt a rush of pity. His mother had a habit of being overwhelming when it came to party planning.

“Yes,” Narcissa waved Lockhart over. “Why don’t you go hunting?”

Draco stared at his mother; she knew he didn’t hunt. She had been acting strangely, almost distant, since his father had died. She clung to Grindelwald’s every word and Draco still didn’t trust the dusty old man.

“I actually don’t hunt,” He explained to Harry once they closed the door to the parlor, Hermione’s panic-stricken face nearly begging him to stay the last thing he saw before it snapped shut. “I have an archery range not far from here…”

“Horseback archery?” Harry asked eagerly.

“Uh-yes,” Draco’s brow nearly shot into his hairline. “You partake?”

“I’m the best in Wild Moor,” Harry bragged with a lazy grin. “Shall we make it a game?”

“You’re on, Potter.”

☽☆☾

Hermione paced the entrance hall nervously. Greer had informed her a little less than an hour ago that Draco and her brother took off for the archery range just after being freed from wedding planning.

The conversation with Narcissa had been somewhat pleasant, though the process of picking out a design for her dress was like someone had strapped her down and began to pull her fingernails off.

Lockhart promised she would need not worry once he asked her a few basic questions. He would design the dress and it would be perfect. She had a feeling it was going to be ridiculous and unlike her.

He also offered to make her some “Slytherin house appropriate gowns.”

God, she missed her old seamstress.

Everything had gone somewhat smoothly until Narcissa brought up a tender subject.

“It must be fairly easy to remove,” Narcissa had said. “For the bedding ceremony.”

Hermione had let out a strangled noise that caused everyone in the room to stare at her open mouthed.

She had stormed out of the room then without a word, Ginny had followed.

“Its quick Hermione,” Ginny had explained once they were further down the hall. “They only witness the very beginning and then they leave…”

She had finally allowed herself to dissolve into tears and wished she had her brother in that moment. She no longer cared if she was supposed to be angry, nor that it was his fault she was in this mess in the first place.

Then she realized she needed to talk to Draco. He was the King and he was the only person with enough power to stop this humiliation before it happened. If she were honest, she had hoped, after his promises, they could avoid that subject all together, at least at first.

He clearly had a lover and would have his needs taken care of.

Her heart fluttered uncomfortably at the idea of Draco touching another woman, but she shoved the emotion deep down into her gut, refusing to even entertain the idea of jealousy.

Draco and Harry arrived in the entrance hall shortly after the sun had set. They were both covered in mud and twigs; Harry had a few scratches on his cheek, Draco sported a cut just under his right eye.

“What on earth…” She gaped at the two who stood side by side looking sheepish.

“We had a minor disagreement at the range,” Harry explained looking anywhere but at her. “I might have gotten a bit competitive…”

“Don’t take all the credit Potter,” Draco smirked. “I did knock you from your horse.”

“Cheater…” Harry mumbled under his breath. Hermione shook her head in disbelief before looking at Draco.

“I need to talk to you, now.”

She turned and walked down the hall without another word; Draco followed hesitantly.

She slipped into an empty parlor room and he closed the door gently behind him, once she heard the click of the closing door she burst into tears.

“I forgot!”

Draco stared at her in stunned silence, not knowing exactly what could have possible happened while he and Harry had been away.

“Forgot?” He asked removing his riding gloves.

“The bedding ceremony!” She began to pace the room, wringing her hands.

“Oh.”

“Oh!?” She stopped and whirled on him.

“Granger, calm down.” He approached her slowly, reaching for her hands. She let him take them, but she refused to look at him.

They were alone again.

Hermione wasn’t sure how she continued to toe the boundaries of propriety, especially with him, but she out did herself every time. If Harry had run after them and caught them now in this dim parlor _, touching_ , he might rethink his total trust in her.

Draco seemed as oblivious to proper manners as she was. He slid his thumb in circular motions along her wrist, soothing her.

For two unwed people of their rank it was downright scandalous; which may be why Hermione felt a thrill run through her entire body the moment his thumb grazed her pulse point.

“I-“ She flushed, starting over. “I am sorry…f-for my..for this-“

“Granger, please calm down,” He repeated releasing her wrists, much to her disappointment. “I will talk to my mother, see if I can’t get us out of this.”

“Of this?” She asked, keeping her voice light, glancing at his face.

“The bedding ceremony,” He smirked. “I don’t think you’re going to avoid marrying me, as much as you’d love to.”

She averted her eyes in shame.

“We should probably leave this room,” She glanced around and realized it was the room she had stormed off to when she received Ron and Luna’s letters.

“Are you afraid of being alone with me, Granger?” His voice took on the same low octave as it had in the library and her skin blistered.

“I simply feel it is inappropriate,” She put a larger distance between them to drive her point home. He studied her with narrowed eyes, dragging his gaze from her amber orbs to her mouth before taking a small step toward her.

She hadn’t meant to jump but the movement was so sudden it startled her. He stopped immediately, frowning at her obvious fear.

“I’m sorry,” She murmured again. “I didn’t mean to-“

“It’s fine,” He cut her off and lifted his hand to his stinging cheek, the blood from his wound mostly dried but the pain becoming sharper now that the adrenaline had worn off.

“You’re hurt,” It was a statement and he didn’t bother to reply as she approached him. “May I?”

She lifted her hand, waiting for his permission. He nodded, and she brushed her thumb gently along the cut making him wince.

“It isn’t deep…” She withdrew her hand. “I can clean it-“

“Trying to begin your wifely duties already?” He asked teasingly.

“I’m just trying to apologize,” She stated simply. “For acting like you were going to bite me earlier.”

He pondered her for a moment before replying. “I still might.”

She flushed red from her toes to the tips of his ears as she glowered at him.

“Rogue!”

“You seem to like it when I tease you,” He turned abruptly and headed to the door, pausing briefly to look back at her. “Are you coming or not?”

She stared at him open-mouthed, heat still evident on her cheeks. She snapped her mouth shut, gathering her skirts, and followed him out of the room.

☽☆☾

“I don’t see how I can’t forgo the bedding ceremony,” Draco dragged his fingertips the length of his face and back up to massage his temples. “I’m the bloody King, why don’t I just demand it?”

Draco had made good on his promise to Hermione to talk to his mother about leaving the bedding ceremony out of their wedding plans. It had only been a few days since their discussion in the parlor and after she had gently cleaned his wound with a warm washcloth, at her insistence, he swore he’d do everything in his power to put an end to her fear.

So far it wasn’t going well.

“It’s tradition love,” Narcissa sipped her tea, regarding her son thoughtfully. “Grindelwald insists.”

“Grindelwald insists on a lot of things,” Draco peered at her curiously. “And you seem to go along with whatever he says, tell me mother, should I be concerned about your dependency?”

“Don’t insult me, Draco.” She narrowed her eyes and set down her tea cup. “Grindelwald is quite wise, and you’d do well to follow his council.”

“I don’t understand why father put so much trust in the man,” Draco approached his mother’s wine table and poured himself a goblet.

“Because Grindelwald never steered your father astray,” Narcissa replied. “Bring me some of that will you?”

Draco poured her a goblet of wine and sat himself opposite her.

“Did you consummate your marriage in front of an audience?” He asked casually, avoiding her gaze.

“Of course, but your father insisted they leave after the initial…” She waved her hands awkwardly. Draco turned a bright red and nodded.

“I get it,” He returned his fingers to his temples. “I could have died without knowing that…”

“I wish your father were still here, so he could discuss this with you…” She sighed, taking another sip of her wine.

“I think I’d rather not discuss this at all,” Draco mumbled grabbing his cup to drain it. “There isn’t enough wine in the kingdom to make this conversation bearable.”

Narcissa chuckled lightly before rising to refill their goblets. “Well let’s see if there is at least enough in the room to make it slightly bearable.”

“I promised her,” Draco admitted quietly. “I promised I wouldn’t force her to do anything…”

Narcissa sighed and set down their goblets before sitting next to her son.

“I know this is hard,” She placed a cool palm against his cheek. “Perhaps if you discuss working through it together you may come to an arrangement…I can see to it that everyone leaves the room immediately.”

He understood then what she meant, he would only have to break her for the marriage to be considered consummated by the witnesses, then they could end it once the room was cleared.

“I will talk to her…”

Narcissa patted his cheek before offering him his goblet.

“Don’t forget we have guests coming in for the wedding, they arrive tomorrow.”

“Wonderful.”

☽☆☾

Hermione stood in front of the large mirror in her bedroom while Greer and Lockhart’s assistant worked together to fluff and adjust her new gown.

The skirt was a dark, emerald green gossamer that fell in waves around her legs. It was far more dramatic than she was used to but she had to admit to the beauty of it. The bodice was a pitch black velvet with a sweet heart neckline showing off more of her chest than she was comfortable with and off the shoulder sleeves that ended just past her elbows.

She smoothed her fingers over the velvet while Greer placed small silver pins adorned with emeralds into her hair that she had pulled back into a chiffon.

“You look very lovely, Your Highness.” Greer murmured quietly into Hermione’s ear. She smiled gratefully at her friend and lowered her head to allow Greer to place a small silver circlet upon her head. “I think his Majesty will love it.”

“I don’t think he really cares what I wear,” Hermione sighed and glanced sideways at Lockhart’s assistant who was currently hanging up a few covered gowns she had yet to see into her wardrobe.

“Don’t be silly, you don’t see the way he looks at you.” Greer assured her, stepping away to admire her handiwork.

Hermione didn’t bother to reply and simply rolled her eyes.

A knock sounded at her door and she gathered the dramatic skirt into her hands before exiting her bedroom into her sitting parlor.

Bishop opened the door for them and Hermione found Harry sitting on her sofa, drinking a cup of tea. Ginny sat next to him and smiled brightly when she approached them.

“You look wonderful,” Ginny rose and gave Hermione a peck on the cheek. “At least they have a decent designer.”

“I don’t know what your fascination with him is,” Hermione crinkled her nose. “He’s awful.”

“Oh, don’t be unkind to Lockhart.” Ginny waved her hands dismissively. “You clearly don’t realize how stunning you look right now.”

“Clearly,” Hermione nodded to Harry who smiled. She had slowly started forgiving him for this awful arrangement and had allowed him to accompany Ginny when she visited. He was still wary of her anger and kept his distance which suited Hermione just fine.

“Princess Luna should be here any moment,” He set his teacup down. “I thought we could all go wait for her in the hall?”

Hermione studied her brother for a moment before replying. “I would like that.”

The three stood, Ginny taking Harry’s arm, and headed for the main entrance hall to await the arrival of the Ravenclaw Royals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slytherin House:  
> Lucius Malfoy (King-Deceased)  
> Narcissa Malfoy (Queen Mother)  
> Draco Malfoy (heir-apparent/King)  
> Theodore Nott (Viscount)  
> Mr. Nott (Earl)  
> Pansy Parkinson (Baroness)  
> Greer (head lady in waiting to Hermione)  
> Bishop (Hermione's footman)  
> Gildoroy Lockhart (Royal Tailor and Even Planner)
> 
> Gryffindor House:  
> Harry Potter (King)  
> Ginny Potter-Weasley (Queen)  
> Hermione Granger: (Princess/adopted sister to Harry)  
> Ron Weasley (Knight/Duke/Queen's brother)
> 
> Ravenclaw House:  
> Xenophilius Lovegood (King)  
> Pandora Lovegood (Queen-deceased)  
> Luna Lovegood (Princess)  
> Cho Chang (Baroness)
> 
> Hufflepuff House:  
> Amos Diggory (King)  
> Cedric Diggory (Prince)


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first, thank you so much for those who have read this story so far and commented or left kudos. Seriously you guys are why I'm continuing on in spite of my insecurities about it at times. I am incredibly sorry it took so long to pump this chapter out, I got some serious writers block and I also was in the middle of returning from Scotland to the US and getting settled, as well as job hunting, a girl's gotta eat. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter, things are picking up!

**Young Gods**

Chapter Five

 ☽☆☾

Draco strode through the halls, the sounds of his boots echoing off the walls. He was looking for Hermione, having suddenly felt the strong urge just to see her face.

Not to mention he had to discuss…certain things with her. The conversation with his mother still burned in the back of his mind.

He had let Hermione welcome her friend and have some time to herself but now it was time to face their responsibilities with the wedding only a week away.

He picks up his pace after seeing Greer disappear around a corner ahead, calling out to gain her attention.

He sees her gold hair whip around to say something to someone just out of site before turning back and approaching Draco.

“Your Majesty,” She bows low and gives him a curious look. “How can I help you?”

“Where’s the princess?”

“I believe she’s with Princess Luna in her library…” Greer studied him with her icy blue eyes, something hidden behind her gaze made him feel as if he were being scrutinized but it quickly passed. “I can bring you to her if you’d like?”

“No,” He shook his hand a little too quickly, forgetting he wore that blasted crown and reached up to catch it before it fell. “Apologies, just tell her I was looking for her and that I’ll be in the armory…”

“Yes, Your Majesty…” Before she had a chance to bow, he turned heel and disappeared down the hall.

“What was that all about?” Bishop approached Greer from his hiding place with a raised eyebrow.

“I think our King misses the Princess is all…” Greer smiled shyly. “I believe I have a message to deliver, will you come with me?”

“I will follow wherever you go, my lady.”

☽☆☾

“Your home is so beautiful,” Luna stood near a bookshelf, peering absentmindedly at the titles, as Hermione sat in an overly stuffed chair and studied her friend. They were in the library Draco had gifted to her not long ago.

“It doesn’t really feel like my home if I’m being honest…” Hermione turned her gaze to the surrounding room. “Sometimes I feel as though I may suffocate here.”

“I think that has more to do with the King,” Luna glanced dreamily at her friend and gave her a knowing smile. Hermione snorted, rolling her eyes. “You may scoff all you wish, I saw the way he was looking at you at dinner…”

“I think you’re just letting your brilliant imagination get away with you, Luna.”

Luna giggled and turned her attention back to the bookshelf, humming a tune Hermione had never heard before.

King Xenophilius and his daughter had arrived only a few days ago, stepping from their carriage in a flurry of blue silk and eccentric moonstone jewelry. Hermione had run to her friend, enveloping her in a tight hug, feeling the weight of the past few months washing away in an instant.

Draco had been gracious, although wary of the odd pair, and welcomed them to his home, giving Hermione plenty of space to catch up.

Xenophilius often sat near Harry and Draco during dinner, talking animatedly about mythological creatures which Hermione had always known to be his greatest fascination.

Though Draco always had an incredulous look on his face when Xenophilius wasn’t looking at him, Hermione noticed he managed to plaster on a semi-interested look when the man spoke directly to him and for that she was grateful.

“You could have done worse, you know.”

Luna’s voice interrupted her thoughts and she whipped her head toward her friend with a curious expression.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I always heard the Slytherin’s were a cruel house…” Luna gathered the dark blue gossamer of her dress and approached Hermione to sit opposite her. “But Malfoy seems to be nothing of the sort.”

“He certainly isn’t his father…” Hermione offered. “He has been kinder to me than I expected him to be…”

“Yes,” Luna agreed smiling. “Though I know this must be hard for you.”

Hermione nodded, staring off at nothing in particular. “Yes, his father still killed my own…”

“Is that your only qualm?” Luna asked taking Hermione’s hand.

“It isn’t just that,” Hermione sighed heavily. “We agreed to be friends but I just…I can’t see anything romantic happening between us, I wanted to find love naturally.”

“Like with Ron?”

Hermione’s heart didn’t flutter at the name of her Knight like it used to and it bothered her more than she cared to admit. She found herself thinking of him less and less, unbothered by the fact that he hadn’t written her since she wrote him a letter requesting he not do anything rash.

“I put that idea to rest weeks ago,” Hermione smiled sadly at her friend. “I had to, with everything that is happening.”

Luna nodded sympathetically when a knock sounded at the door.

“Come in,” Hermione called, taking her hands away from Luna.

Greer entered the library with Bishop following closely behind. They bowed before approaching the two royals.

“Forgive our intrusion,” Greer stopped a few feet away. “I came to deliver a message from His Majesty.”

“Which one?” Hermione asked. “We seem to have quite the collection these days.”

Bishop barked a laugh so loud it startled Greer who turned to attempt a stern look in his direction.

“Forgive me, Your Highness is quite funny.” Bishop scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

Greer smiled fondly at him, shaking her head before turning back to Hermione.

“King Malfoy, Your Highness, is looking for you.”

“I suppose we’ve avoided each other for long enough,” Hermione sighed. She stood, smoothing her skirt and peered down at Luna. “I will see you at dinner?”

“Yes, tell His Majesty I said hello.” Luna gave her another knowing smile and Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Lead the way Bishop.”

☽☆☾

Draco stood in the castle armory staring at a display that had been up since he was a small boy. The room also served as trophy room, collections of items his father had taken from his enemies during the wars on display all around the room.

“You were looking for me?” Hermione’s voice came from somewhere behind him, but he did not turn to look at her.

“Yes, will you come over here?” He framed it as a request, giving her a choice; as he vowed he would always do.

He heard the rustle of her skirts and the clack of her shoes on the stone floor as she approached.

She was looking at him when she came to stand next to him; following his gaze, he heard her breath catch.

They stood in front of his father’s most prized collection. The spoils from the recent battle with Gryffindor House.

On the stone slab before them, mounted on a gold frame, was a large sword. The golden hilt adorned with rubies.

Hermione would have recognized it anywhere, it was a gift from King James to her father when he had appointed him the rank of Earl and gave him an army to lead into battle. She had watched her father from their kitchen window while he trained for battle in their large garden, the glittering sword catching the sunlight as he swung it toward makeshift target dummies.

She swallowed hard, clenching her fists into her skirt.

“Why do you have this…” She asked breathlessly, refusing to look at him.

“My father took it,” Draco muttered, remorse coloring his tone. “He took it when it wasn’t his to take.”

“I don’t know much about war, but from what I gather, men take trophies when they murder someone,” Her voice was harsh in her ears and she felt bile rising into her throat. “What are you playing at?”

He turned his head to look at her then. She glared at him, feeling the sudden urge to punch his perfect face.

“I won’t sit here and pretend to hate my father,” He chose his words carefully. “He was the man who taught me horseback archery and kissed my mother every night after dinner. He wasn’t a monster to me, but…”

Draco reached out to pluck the sword from the display and held it before him. “This should be returned to its rightful owner, I regret that our marriage will be tainted with the sins of my father, I would like to apologize for what he has done, for what it’s worth.”

She glanced from the sword to his face, her mouth hanging open in an unladylike fashion.

Guilt crashed over her in waves as she closed her small hands around the weapon, feeling its weight in her grip. Only moments before her heart had been full to the brim with hatred, judging him within seconds of laying eyes on the sword.

She was sure he had brought her here to mock her pain when he had done nothing to prove he would do such a thing.

“Thank you…” She heard her voice crack and looked away. “I am sorry for my tone earlier, it was rude and-“

“Don’t apologize to me,” Draco held his hand up to stop her. “I won’t act like I understand but you have every right to feel what you’re feeling, he was your father.”

“You’re being infuriatingly kind,” She muttered hugging the sword to her chest.

He laughed and leaned against the display, crossing his arms. “Well I do have to discuss something rather unpleasant for you, thought I should butter you up at least.”

“Well that sounds more like it,” She sighed and waited patiently for him to speak.

“Its about the bedding ceremony,” He offered, his tone light. “I was unable to persuade the council in our favor.”

“That does sound unpleasant,” She joked looking into his eyes. She saw a flash of something cross his face, but it vanished before she had time to ponder what it was. “I suppose we have a problem…”

“I won’t hurt you,” He spoke quietly, and she felt her skin prickle not unpleasantly. “I’ve arranged it so they will leave after…you know.”

She felt her cheeks heat up and looked away, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

“So, what, we just…the initial…and then they leave?”

“And then I’ll stop, I promise.” He nodded, studying her.

She shifted her weight, her grip tightening on the sword, considering his offer.

“I meant what I said, I will not force you to do anything you don’t want to do.” He looked away from her, staring at a spot on the wall behind her.

She took the opportunity to study his profile. She noticed the dark circles under his eyes, the clench of his sharp jaw, and the weariness in his eyes.

He spoke the truth and he was offering a compromise, this was just as difficult for him. She wondered briefly if he was thinking of Pansy, she suspected they were lovers, and felt a small pang of jealously, brushing it away as quickly as it came.

“I suppose that would be all right.” She murmured after a long silence. “We’re in this together after all.”

“Thank you, Hermione.” The use of her first name startled her, but she decided she rather liked it.

“I won’t ask you to give up anything either…” She offered, her eyes darting away from his when his brow creased. “With your…friend I mean, Pansy.”

Draco shook his head. “That is over, I may be a complete ass and we may just be friends, but I won’t do that to you, I won’t humiliate you like that.”

Hermione thought of protesting, but the idea that he would give up another woman to remain faithful to their twisted circumstance of a marriage gave her more pleasure than she was willing to admit.

They stood in complete silence for a long while, though it wasn’t uncomfortable. She decided then to fully commit to whatever this was, to write to Ron as soon as she could to tell him she could no longer offer him anything more than friendship. Oddly enough the idea didn’t break her heart as it had the first time Harry had told her she would be married off.

Draco was willingly to sacrifice so many things for her comfort, including the comforts of the flesh, that she could see she had been playing the victim all this time.

He had as much so lose as she, and far more stress than she had ever had on her shoulders.

Luna was right, she could have done worse.

“May I call you Draco?” She asked suddenly. He looked at her in surprise and she felt her cheeks flame once more. “In private of course.”

He took her hand and leaned forward, the soft plush of his lips grazing the back of her hand.

“You may call me Draco whenever you wish, Your Highness.” He murmured, catching her gaze.

She felt a sudden twinge of heat deep within her and her body shuddered uncontrollably, staring into his stormy eyes.

She wasn’t sure how long they stood, his hand in hers, staring into each other’s eyes before someone cleared their throat loudly.

Hermione whipped her head to stare wide eyed at Greer who was grinning ear to ear.

“I need to take you to get ready for dinner, Your Highness…” Her tone colored with humor causing Hermione to burn red with shame.

“Yes, of course.” She stole her hand back from Draco’s grasp, her body protesting the loss of contact, and began to follow Greer from the room.

“I’ll see you at dinner, Granger.” He called after her, eliciting a giggle from Greer. Hermione thought she might melt from the heat on her face and quickened her pace before she could be embarrassed further.

☽☆☾

“Dragons are _allegedly_ endangered, you know, there is no proof that they no longer exist…” Xenophilius took a large sip from his goblet while Harry stared blankly at the elder King.

“There’s no proof that they existed ever,” Draco muttered, motioning for the servant to refill his wine.

“No surprise you feel that way, my young friend, you have not studied the stars as I have and let me tell you they indicate the exact whereabouts of dragons if you know how to decipher the map.” Xenophilius gave Draco a heavy pat on the back causing him to spill some of his wine.

Harry hid his grin behind his hand, rolling his eyes at Draco while Xenophilius apologized, attempting to mop up the mess.

“Where are our women?” Xenophilius asked no one in particular. “They are fashionably late, I presume.”

“As always,” Draco sighed picking at a loose thread on his sleeve. His mother gave him a stern look from next to Grindelwald who was muttering something into her ear.

A moment later Xenophilius was proven right, as the doors to the dining hall opened and the ladies filed in.

They all wore the Ravenclaw colors in honor of their guests. Ginny in a dark bronze gown that complimented her hair which was in an intricate braid down her spine. Luna wore a simple powder blue gown and her usual bronze tiara adorned with sapphires and pearls.

Hermione was last to enter the room and Draco nearly swallowed his own tongue at the sight of her. She wore a deep blue gown that hugged her entire upper torso and flared out just below her hips in waves of gossamer. Her hair was left down, flowing over her shoulders and back in wild ringlets and atop her curls sat a bronze circlet adorned with tear drop moon stones, some hanging delicately on bronze chains that framed her face. One single moon stone hung from the center, resting gently on her forehead.

Draco had scoffed at Xenophilius’s ridiculous talk of mythological creatures’ moments before, but now he had to wonder if he had a point, watching this divine creature take a seat across from him.

“My Gods, Hermione, you look stunning.” Harry stole the words from Draco’s mouth before he had a chance to speak them. “You all look amazing…what is the occasion?”

“Luna wanted to dress me up…I know it’s a bit much,” Hermione’s cheeks pinked endearingly.

“It isn’t,” Draco felt the words leave his mouth without thinking. “too much I mean, you look incredible.”

He noticed the dining hall had become so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Hermione smiled shyly at him and took a sip of her wine; his mother was giving him a familiar infuriating smirk.

Grindelwald cleared his throat, rising from his chair and bringing his goblet up. Draco groaned inwardly and turned his attention to the ancient man.

“I would like to make a toast to our new Goddess, thank you for blessing us with your presence.” Grindelwald smiled at Hermione and while Draco knew it was a joke, he had to bite back a snarl. “I would also like to make a few announcements, the first being that the wedding will be moved up three days.”

Draco glanced at Hermione and she stared at him with wide, nervous eyes. He tried to tell her silently with his own gaze that everything would be fine while Grindelwald droned on about the details.

“And lastly,” Grindelwald’s tone rose an octave as the doors to the hall opened. “I would like to introduce my new apprentice, who will be under my tutelage for the coming year.”

A young man stepped into the room, a decade or so older than Harry and Draco, he was a handsome man with dark hair and pale skin, dressed from head to toe in black. His eyes were the color of onyx and Draco found them to be void of any emotion as he stared coldly around the room, bowing shortly to the royals seated at the table.

“Thank you for your hospitality,” His voice was low and held a bitterness to it that made Draco uneasy.

“My name is Lord Thomas Riddle, at your service Your Majesties.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUM BUM BAAAAAH.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The wedding will be in the next one and you know what that meannnns! Thank you again for reading and as always, let me know what you think <3 
> 
> Just a side note, the chapter titles don't really have anything to do with the chapters, they're just the titles of songs I listened to on repeat while writing. I will be including a playlist of songs though for the next chapter :) this chapter's song is by SYML if you want to check it out, its fantastic.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy! Here is the sixth chapter of Young Gods! I had to cut this chapter in half or else it would have been like 13 pages long which would have been inconsistent with the other chapter lengths...sooooo there wont be any dirty dirty until the next chapter, SORRY! This is the first time I've EVER written a wedding so please be gentle. Than you so much for the feedback and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please see end notes for references.

**Young Gods**

Chapter Six

☽☆☾

 

“Princess…”

Hermione’s eyes fluttered open to see Greer, two inches from her face. She leaned back, a gentle smile on her features, before nodding to someone out of Hermione’s view.

Suddenly the room was flooded with sunlight.

“No, Greer…” Hermione whined trying to tug the duvet over her head. “Please, not now.”

“Princess,” Greer gave an exasperated sigh. “It’s your wedding day.”

“Godric, don’t remind me.” Hermione grumbled, burrowing deeper into her pillows. “I think I should be able to sleep as long as necessary.”

“That would be all well and fine if I didn’t have to take an entire day getting you ready,” Greer snatched the duvet from Hermione who squeaked at the loss of warmth.

“Greer!”

“And, I’ve already lost half the day!” Greer’s tone was that of a scolding mother. “Your wedding is mere hours away, I need to begin getting you prepared. I cannot hold off Lockhart any longer.”

Hermione groaned and sat up, peering around the room. Her ladies where bustling about, finishing up their afternoon chores.

She noticed a platter of fruits and scones sitting on a nearby table, her stomach roared greedily.

“Fine,” She stood, holding her arms out while Greer tore her evening gown from her body and replaced it with a heavier but simple white robe. “Only because I am starving.”

“Lockhart said you should hold your appetite until after your fitting.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and headed for the tray, picking up a vanilla scone, and promptly shoved it into her mouth.

Greer tutted but said nothing more. Hermione chewed her scone while Greer instructed the ladies to make the bed before turning to the irritated royal.

“Are you going to be difficult all day or shall I expect you to cooperate with me?” Greer placed her hands on her hips and studied her. “I am on your side you know.”

Hermione sighed, swallowing the large bite. “I am sorry, I’m being awful, aren’t I?”

“Only a little,” Greer smiled to let her know she was forgiven. “Follow me, please.”

Hermione trailed behind Greer as they entered her sitting room which had been set up as a makeshift bridal suite for the day.

She was immediately bombarded with bright flashes of color and scents she wasn’t even aware existed.

In the corner, on a large display, sat her dress; still wrapped in a thin parchment and effectively hidden from her view. It had arrived the night before and she had decided not to bother looking at it until she absolutely had to.

They passed all of this on their way to the washing room where a hot bath was already waiting.

Hermione sat in the steaming water while Greer scrubbed her hair and body with scented soap. She let her trim her nails, brush her wild curls, and stood still, arms out, while Greer patted her dry with a sheer cloth, before wrapping her up in her white robe once more.

“You normally fight me on this, insisting you do it yourself.” Greer commented while she tied the robe shut.

“Well I’d rather pretend I’m not here,” Hermione sighed. “I said I would cooperate, that doesn’t mean I’m going to lift a finger to help.”

“Now you’re sounding more like a royal,” Greer joked, ducking from the room when Hermione threw her satin slipper. “Come along!”

 

☽☆☾

 

“Your Majesty, Lord Riddle would like a word.” Theo stood in front of Draco’s desk looking rather annoyed. “He says its important.”

“Does he now?” Draco asked without looking up from the document he was scanning.

“I can tell him to fuck off.” Theo whispered. Draco huffed out a laugh, flicking his eyes toward the door.

“Just send him in,” Draco sighed, picking up his quill to add his signature to the document.

Riddle appeared in the doorway a few moments later, bowing low before approaching the desk.

“What can I do for you Lord Riddle?” Draco sat back and studied the man before him. He noticed the Lord was dressed in all black again except for a silver serpent pendant hanging from his neck.

Riddle studied him with cold onyx eyes, clearly expecting to be invited to sit down.

“It’s about the princess.” He stated once it was clear Draco would be offering no such invitation. “I believe she is not what she says.”

“And what is that?” Draco narrowed his eyes at the older man. “I’d tread carefully Lord Riddle, you are merely a guest here.”

“Of course, Your Majesty, but I am looking out for the kingdom.” Riddle took it upon himself to sit in one of the large chairs. “I believe she is not of noble birth, and thus unsuitable to rule as Queen of this kingdom.”

Draco’s fist came down hard on the wooden desk; Riddle did not flinch.

“She is King Harry’s sister,” He growled, standing up. “And thus, a Princess by right.”

“Everyone here knows she is adopted.”

“She has never lied about that fact, nor has Potter.” Draco’s patience was wearing thin and he wondered how much longer he had to entertain this ridiculous conversation before he could order the man from the room.

“Yes,” Riddle agreed, adjusting his jacket. “But it is to be believed she was of noble birth before the Potters adopted her, I have reason to believe she was a commoner.”

“I’ll ask you to leave my presence at once, while I’m still feeling merciful.” Draco bit out, his words coated in ice. “ _Now_.”

“Forgive me,” Riddle stood, bowing. “I can see I’ve overstepped my position.”

“You’re right about that, now _get out_.”

Riddle bowed once more, a withering look plastered across his face, before turning heel and exiting the room.

“What the bloody fuck was that about?” Theo returned moments later. “It sounded like you were going to put him through the wall.”

“I’m merely going to have to have a discussion with Grindelwald about his apprentice overstepping his boundaries.” Draco muttered, collecting the documents from his desk. “Get these to their owners, I have to get ready for my wedding.”

Theo took the documents from Draco, folding them neatly into the leather-bound folder in his hands. “Good luck today mate, I’ll be up there to support you.”

Draco scoffed and stormed out of the room, a dark cloud settling over his mood.

 

☽☆☾

 

Hermione watched as Lockhart entered her sitting room. He flashed a brilliant white smile in her direction and bowed before turning to usher in his assistants.

Greer and her ladies had been working to prepare her for this moment, dusting powder onto her face, lining her eyes with smoky charcoal and applying a black paste to darken her lashes. She focused on her breathing, trying not to move too much and ruin their hard work.

Greer handed her a goblet of wine which she drained in seconds before handing it back.

“Have we decided on a hairstyle?” Lockhart approached to admire their work.

“I thought perhaps a simple chignon?” Greer twisted Hermione’s hair up to show Lockhart what she meant, and he circled her, pondering.

“Yes, but let’s add a braid, leave some loose strands, I have a bit of baby’s breath we can weave in.” Lockhart ran his fingers through her hair, and she stilled, unused to the sensation from a male hand.

“Yes, My Lord,” Greer dipped her head, her fingers beginning their ministrations on Hermione’s curls.

Lockhart snapped his fingers and an assistant brought forth two sprigs of baby’s breath that he promptly handed to Greer who began to weave them through the braid she wrapped over the top of Hermione’s head.

“The Queen Mother had a circlet made specifically for you Your Highness,” Lockhart turned to retrieve a velvet box from one of his assistants. He turned and opened the box revealing a silver circlet, upon closer inspection Hermione could see the silver wiring was made into serpents, their eyes dotted with emeralds.

She hated it.

“Thank you, My Lord…” She murmured as he removed it from the box and approached her to fix it atop her head. Greer handed her a mirror and she studied her reflection; a few curls framed her face while the rest of her hair was twisted into a loose chignon.

To her great relief she noticed the serpents weren’t very discernable when nestled into her toffee curls, merely the large emerald resting against the top of her forehead.

“It is lovely,” She complimented Greer who smiled fondly. “Thank you.”

“The veil will go here,” Lockhart gestured to a spot just underneath the chignon. “We decided not to hide her pretty face.”

Hermione bit her tongue to keep from making a snarky comment while a flash of chiffon caught her eye before it disappeared behind her head.

 _One. Two. Three…_ She counted slowly in her head, breathing deeply as she felt the weight of the veil settle.

“Let’s get her dressed, shall we?” Lockhart clapped his hands together loudly, startling Hermione from her meditation.

His assistants brought the dress wrapped in parchment forward while Hermione stood. She stared as the parchment was torn away and came face to face with the item she had been dreading all morning.

The dress was enormous, the skirt fanning out in an explosion of chiffon, satin, and lace. The bodice looked uncomfortably tight, with off the shoulder lace quarter sleeves and a sweetheart neckline that dipped a little too low for comfort. She noticed that the bodice had cut outs covered in sheer fabric and upon closer inspection she could make out hundreds of sparkling crystals and pearls in intricate patterns covering every inch of the gown.

“What do you think?” Lockhart asked, motioning for his assistants to hold it higher.

“It’s…” Hermione wracked her brain for an appropriate word. While the gown was absolutely stunning it looked like it weighed a ton and she had never worn something so extravagant.

“It’s overwhelming,” She finally settled on the truth.

Lockhart didn’t seem to be phased by her lackluster description of his work and clapped his hands together excitedly.

“I’ve made it very easy to remove as well,” Lockhart twisted the gown to show the line of simple pearl buttons before giving her a wink.

She opened her mouth to tell him off for being inappropriate, but Greer cleared her throat.

“Thank you, My Lord, if you could give us a moment so we may get the Princess changed?”

“Absolutely,” Lockhart began backing out of the room. “Princess, I shall see you in the great hall shortly!”

Hermione stared numbly into the fireplace as her ladies began to tug her robe from her body and allowed her mind to go black as the extravagant dress crowded her view.

 

 

☽☆☾

 

“Mother stop fussing,” Draco pulled away from his mother’s grasp, adjusting his jacket. They were both standing in a room just off the great hall, waiting while the guests were being seated.

“Are you all right?” Narcissa walked over to a small table and poured two goblets of wine. “You’ve been in a sour mood since I got here.”

“Just had an unpleasant meeting with Lord Riddle earlier,” Draco took the goblet she held out to him and drained it.

“Do try to give him a chance, love, he comes highly recommended.”

“By who?” Draco snorted before pouring himself another goblet.

Narcissa sighed but dropped the subject when a knock sounded at the door.

A young man entered the room, bowing low. “Your Majesties, they are almost ready for you.”

“Where’s Lord Nott?” Draco asked trying to peer past the usher. “He’s fucking late.”

“Language my love,” Narcissa scolded.

“Mother,” Draco jerked his head toward the usher, his tone warning. She smiled sheepishly behind her hand and he chuckled, shaking his head.

“Your Majesty!” Theo walked into the room at that moment, grinning. “I just saw the Princess and…” He let out a low whistle.

“Hello Theodore.” Narcissa narrowed her eyes at the young man.

“Oh, Your Majesty, I’m so sorry I didn’t see-“

“Enough,” Draco rolled his eyes at his friend while his mother laughed. Narcissa gave Theo’s cheek a gentle pinch before wrapping her arms around him.

“Your Majesties, My Lord, they are ready for you.” The usher announced, opening the door.

“Are you ready?” Theo asked. Draco sighed, snatching his crown from atop a nearby chair and placed it haphazardly onto his hair.

“No, but let’s do this.”

☽☆☾

 

“Hermione, you look amazing…” Ginny gaped at her sister-in-law with awe.

Hermione flushed and smiled, reaching out to hug Ginny, careful not to mess up Greer’s hard work.

Harry stood just behind Ginny looking as though he might cry.

“Do not start,” Hermione cleared her throat to rid it of the lump that suddenly appeared.

Harry shook his head as though to clear his thoughts and leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

“You look perfect,” He complimented pulling back slightly, “Truly…”

“Thank you, Harry.” She gave him a gentle smile. Luna appeared behind Harry and wrapped her in a tight hug.

“I must go sit with my father, but I wanted to see you before it started,” Luna touched Hermione’s cheek gently. “I will see you inside.”

Hermione nodded and watched Luna disappear with Ginny through the doors, she caught a flash of bright colors and the pews filled to the brim with people before the doors snapped shut once more, leaving her and Harry alone.

Harry cleared his throat, reaching into his coat pocket. “My mother gave me a trinket for luck before Ginny and I were wed, and I wanted to pass it on…”

He held up a velvet box and popped it open, inside was a small golden band with a single ruby cut into the shape of a heart at its center.

“It was actually your mother’s, she gave it to mine on her wedding day.” Harry plucked the ring from the box and slipped it onto Hermione’s right middle finger. “Do you like it?”

Hermione worked her jaw, blinking rapidly to keep the tears from spilling over.

“Dammit Harry, I’m going to ruin my face.” She reached up to dot the corners of her eyes with the back of her hand. “It’s perfect, thank you.”

Harry gave her a smile and touched her cheek with his palm before offering his arm.

“Let’s get this over with?”

She looped her arm with his and took a deep breath before nodding.

The large doors opened and the room just beyond fell completely silent. The orchestra began to play a soft melody as they stepped thrpugh the doorway and began their march down the aisle.

☽☆☾

 

The music swelled softly, and Draco watched as Hermione approached the alter slowly, escorted by Harry.

He was sure his heart had completely stopped beating the moment the doors had opened to reveal her, looking terrified and clutching Harry as though he were a lifeline.

She kept her eyes on him, giving him a reassuring smile, and he hoped the look on his face wasn’t as vulnerable as he felt.

Lockhart had certainly done his best work, as he had promised, and Draco had a hard time not staring at her bare shoulders, her skin a cool cream, the gown dipping just so that the tops of her breasts peeked out from the lace.

Grindelwald made a noise of approval behind him and he had to use every ounce of focus he had to keep from turning on the old man.

Hermione was almost to the alter now, the white knuckles of the hand holding the bouquet of daylilies and blood red orchids contrasted against the green satin wrapped around the stems.

He smiled at her, to let her know it would be all right, and her grip eased, shoulders relaxing.

They closed the final few steps as the music began to softly fade away and Harry turned to give his sister a peck on the cheek before slipping her hand into Draco’s and backing away from the alter to take a seat beside his wife.

Draco kissed Hermione’s hand and they turned to Grindelwald who cleared his throat loudly, opening the leather-bound book in his hands.

“We have gathered here today to join our two great houses and bring peace to our kingdoms with the bonding of King Draco Lucius Malfoy of house Slytherin, to Princess Hermione Jean Granger of house Gryffindor.”

Grindelwald pulled a green satin ribbon from beneath his cloak and began to weave it around their entwined hands.

“The ribbon symbolizes the bond of two souls as I bind thee King Draco Lucius Malfoy, to Princess Hermione Jean Granger, please repeat the vows of bonding.”

Draco took a deep breath and began:

“I Draco Malfoy promise to you, Hermione Granger, before kin and confidante,

to stand by your side,

to share with you all that is to be.

I promise to give you the best of myself and to ask of you no more than you can give

When you fall, I will catch you,

When you cry I will comfort you,

When you laugh I will share your joy,

No matter what lies ahead,

I will see it as a journey, that can only be completed together.

I promise this now and forever

As I join my life to yours.”

 “Please place this ring upon her finger to seal the vows spoken,” Grindelwald handed him the ring he had specially made for Hermione, a small silver band twisted into an intricate design with one single large emerald at its center. He slipped it onto her finger, brushing the back of her hand once with his thumb.

“Now Princess, please repeat the vows of bonding and place this ring to seal the vows spoken,” Grindelwald waited as Hermione murmured the vows. She stumbled over a few words and flushed red with embarrassment before plucking the simple silver band from Grindelwald’s grasp and slipping it onto Draco’s finger.

He caught her gaze while Grindelwald droned on about bonds and souls intertwining, asking silently for her permission for what he had to do next. The corners of her mouth quirked up just slightly and a shallow nod so swift he almost didn’t catch it gave him his answer.

“With the power invested in me by the church of Salazar Slytherin I now pronounce thee wed, King Draco Malfoy you may kiss your bride.” Grindelwald snapped the book shut with a loud clap and Draco swallowed hard before reaching up to cup Hermione’s face and leaning in to give her a peck on the lips.

At least it was supposed to be just a peck.

The moment his lips contacted hers he felt the same jolt of electricity from the first time he touched her slice through his entire body before he realized she had increased the pressure just so, parting her lips with a small gasp. _She was kissing him back._

His thumb stroked her cheek while he worked her lips over with his own, tasting vanilla and had to hold back a groan.

Someone nearby, possibly Theo, cleared their throat and Draco jerked back, remembering where he was, Hermione stared back at him with stunned silence.

“My Lords, My Ladies, I present to you your King his bride!” Grindelwald’s voice cut through the silence and they turned to their guests as the hall erupted into applause. “We will now meet the couple in the banquet hall for feast and dance!”

Out of the corner of his eye Draco saw Hermione’s stricken face working through an array of emotions and he gave her hand a squeeze before offering his arm.

Together they made their way down the aisle as man and wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think and we will be having the feast/bedding ceremony in the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed and thank you so so so much for reading.
> 
> Mood board for this fic can be found on my tumblr: http://rebel-rogue.tumblr.com/  
> Hermione's dress: http://i63.tinypic.com/33l19j5.jpg


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First of all thank you so much for reading and commenting and leaving kudos. I really can't even begin to tell you how much it means that you enjoy the work. It's time for the bedding ceremony! This chapter won't be as detailed as later chapters, I have updated the tags. I hope you enjoy! :)

**Young Gods**

Chapter Seven

 

☽☆☾

 

 

Hermione sat and watched from her elevated seat at the long banquet table while Lords approached Draco to congratulate him on his nuptials. They paid her no mind and she found herself not caring in the slightest, too worried about the approaching ceremony that followed the feast.

Draco had kept giving her reassuring touches throughout the night, as men she had never met stood with their goblets poised, giving long winded speeches to the health of their King and Kingdom.

They were small and hardly intimate, a squeeze just above her knee, a gentle hand at the small of her back, his knuckles grazing her hand when they stood next to each other. Silent words drifting through each touch.

_It will be all right._

_Don’t panic._

_I will not hurt you._

And she believed every one of them.

When they announced that the King and his bride would share their first dance, she let out a shaky breath and allowed Draco to lead her to the center of the room.

He pulled her close, gazing down into her eyes and led them through the complicated steps of a waltz.

She held his gaze and wondered if it would be appropriate to speak to her husband while they twirled around in front of their guests or if she were expected to remain quiet and coy.

She wasn’t lying when she told Greer that she had no idea how any of this truly worked. She had rarely ever danced during the few balls held at Gryffindor court and she never had to worry about keeping up the appearance of a bride to a King, merely the little sister of one who allowed her to be completely herself and never expected otherwise.

“You look beautiful,” He said to her now. She felt her face warm at his compliment and the huskiness of his voice. “I am a lucky man.”

“I suppose you have to say that,” She remarked, flicking her eyes from his briefly to glance at the onlookers before peering back up at him through her lashes.

“I don’t have to say anything,” He scoffed, giving her a playful smirk. “I am King after all.”

“I thank you for your compliment, My King.”

“Enough,” He smiled, rolling his eyes. “I won’t have any of that.”

She suppressed a giggle and his grip on her hip tightened slightly.

To anyone looking their way it would appear as though they were young lovers, playful and giddy for the evening to come. She knew Draco was softening her up, relaxing her nerves with humor. Showing her that he was on her side and honoring their friendship in the only ways he was capable while ensuring anyone glancing their way would believe they were happy and in love.

She chanced another glance around the room and saw Narcissa giving them a knowing look and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

The music swelled as Draco twirled her once last time, bringing her tight against his body and pressing his forehead against hers with a smile.

He was a far better actor than she.

Polite applause erupted around them and they turned to acknowledge their subjects.

“Why don’t you go socialize and I will get you some wine.” Draco gestured to their table where Ginny and Luna sat chattering over their food. Hermione gave him a grateful smile and gathered the fabric of her skirts before making her way toward her friends.

“May I sit with you?”

“Of course, Hermione.” Ginny patted the seat directly next to hers and Hermione sat down with an unladylike grunt. She wished desperately she could remove the ridiculous shoes Lockhart forced her to wear.

“Draco is getting me wine,” Hermione explained when her friends turned to her. “What were you two gossiping about?”

“I was just telling Luna how much I loathe Lord Riddle.” Ginny replied with an edge to her voice. “He makes me uneasy.”

“He is quite serpentine, isn’t he?” Hermione scanned the crowd for the brooding Lord and found him standing next to Grindelwald with a dark expression. One would think he were attending a funeral rather than a wedding.

Ginny huffed in agreement, popping an olive into her mouth without another word.

“Your wine,” Draco appeared to her right, presenting a silver goblet full to the brim. “I’m sure you’ll need this for another riveting speech.”

Luna giggled while Ginny nearly choked on an olive.

Draco pulled a chair up and sat, resting his elbows on the table with a bored expression.

“I mean no offense, but I am getting sick of this feast.” He remarked, staring out into the crowd.

“I take no offense, I am not particularly fond of large parties myself.” She sighed, wishing she could return to her quarters and have one of her ladies massage her aching shoulders, the weight of the dress causing strain on her small frame. “I am very tired.”

“I suppose I could tell them we are ready for bed.” He murmured sleepily. He stilled when he realized the implication and Hermione could only blush, averting her gaze.

“Whatever suits you,” She replied breathily after the silence stretched out too long.

Draco rose, giving her hand a quick peck, before striding off to find his mother.

Ginny made a small noise in the back of her throat having heard the entire conversation. Hermione glanced at her with a raised brow, but Gunny merely shrugged, hiding a small smile behind her goblet.

A moment later a loud chiming noise sounded from the other end of the hall and Grindelwald stood on a raised platform, his voice carrying over the crowd.

“My Lords and Ladies, it is time to put our King and his bride to bed!”

Hermione watched as a hundred pairs of eyes snapped in her direction and she thought for the briefest of moments that it wouldn’t be that bad if a carriage crashed through the doors and ran her down.

☽☆☾

Greer shuffled about the room, snapping orders to the other ladies in a hushed tone. Hermione stood trembling in front of the fireplace while they bustled around her, bringing forward a bowl of hot water to wash the makeup from her face.

“All right?” Greer asked quietly, appearing in front of Hermione with a worried expression. “May I start?”

Hermione could only nod, white faced, and Greer began to gently swipe away the makeup.

She jumped when she felt a pair of hands in her hair before realizing it was one of her ladies removing the pins that held her perfect hairstyle in place. She felt her curls spill down her back, settling against her skin.

Greer plucked a small bottle of perfume from the table nearby and dotted Hermione’s wrists and the pulse point at her neck.

“I think you should leave your hair down…” Greer commented while applying a cream to Hermione’s hands who nodded numbly.

“May I speak plainly?” Greer stopped her ministrations.

“You may,” Hermione took her eyes from the fire and gave Greer her full attention.

“Do you wish to bear children?”

Hermione was startled by the question, she hadn’t put much thought into it. If she were honest, she did want children, but not right now. Not so young. She voiced this to Greer with a whisper, a new fear bubbling to the surface, threatening to spill over into hysteria.

“It will be all right,” Greer whispered, reaching into the pocket of her apron she pulled a small vial of pale orange liquid. “I acquired this from the alchemist, it will not harm you, but it will delay any pregnancy with the King.”

Hermione’s eyes darted around the room to see if any of her ladies were paying attention. If they had heard either of them, they made no indication that they cared. Perhaps it was the solidarity of women, to remain silent.

She reached to take the bottle from Greer before popping the corked top and swallowing the liquid. It tasted bitter and warm, but she felt an intense relief once she drank it down.

“It will need to be taken every evening, I can have the alchemist brew it and delivered discretely.” She gathered Hermione’s hands into her own. “Until you are ready.”

“Thank you,” Hermione whispered fiercely, tugging her into an embrace. “I know this isn’t very proper, but I don’t care.”

Greer returned the hug, gently patting Hermione’s back before releasing her.

A knock sounded at the door and Draco strode in a moment later. He was clad in simple white trousers and a loose white sleeping shirt.

“We still have to remove her Highness’ gown Your Majesty, she is not ready.” Greer’s tone held an apology when she bowed.

“It is fine,” Draco waved them off. “I can handle it.”

Hermione felt a shudder run through her entire body and she nodded once, dismissing Greer from her remaining duties.

“Please tell our audience,” Draco’s tone did not mask his irritation. “that we will be in momentarily, I wish to have a word with my bride before we begin.”

Greer bowed, turning to the ladies and ordering them to vacate the room.

When the door clicked shut Draco approached her slowly.

“They will not allow me to be alone with you long,” His voice was hushed and soft. “They will send an attendant to stand guard momentarily.”

“I will not pretend I am okay with this,” She sighed turning to face him.

“I am not okay with this either, believe me, there is nothing romantic about it.” He stopped inches from her, gazing down at her with storm cloud eyes. “But I thought perhaps…”

“Perhaps?”

“Perhaps I could make this easier,” Draco rubbed the back of his neck, his expression tired. “Warm you up so to speak, there is no gentle way of explaining it.”

Oh. _Oh_.

“I see,” Hermione cleared her throat and closed her eyes for a moment, opening them again with a small nod. “If it will make it easier, do as you must.”

Draco settled his hands at her waist, waiting for her to drift her eyes toward his before continuing.

“May I have your consent,” He asked gently, his hands massaging her hips in a soothing manner.

“You may,” She whispered placing one hand against his chest to steady herself.

Draco’s hands trailed to the small of her back, crawling up her spine until the reached the pearl buttons. He snapped each one open slowly, leaning forward to ghost his lips against her temple before leaning down to catch her mouth with his.

She gasped, unsure of what she expected, before allowing it. He worked over her mouth with his own, slow and tender, unclasping the last button. He slid the fabric down her bodice, breaking away from her lips to skim his mouth along her jaw.

He tugged her from the pool of fabric at her feet, leaving her in nothing but her sheer under garments. His mouth suckled gently on her neck, soft enough that it would not leave a mark but hard enough to elicit a shuddery groan from her lips.

She had never had a man touch her in such a way, of course, so every sensation was foreign. She was unsure of how to handle the way her body responded, so pliant in his hands.

She felt an unfamiliar pooling of heat low in her belly and worried for a moment that her monthly had visited too soon.

No, this was something else. Something that made her entire body feel coiled tight, desperate to be unraveled.

“I don’t-“ She hiccuped when he grazed his thumb over the peak of her breast. “I’m-“

“It’s all right,” He whispered against the shell of her ear causing her body to shudder violently. “I’ll turn away so you can change.”

He released her and she nearly cried out at the loss of his touch. He turned his back to her, respectfully, and she felt her face burn with shame for getting so worked up.

She made quick work of tugging her undergarments from her body, sliding her night dress over her bodice, never taking her eyes off Draco’s back. It was a newer gown, thinner and far more sheer than she would have dared to wear before this night. Lockhart had brought it, the damned fool determined to embarrass her every step of the way. She was sure her breasts were visible, and one look down proved her correct when she caught sight of her hardened nipples tenting the fabric.

Curse them all to hell.

She cleared her throat and he turned to face her. She was not blind to the way his eyes darted down her body, widening before shooting back up to her face.

“My apologies,” He murmured stepping closer.

“It’s all right…” She could feel the heat of her blush radiating from her cheeks. He reached for her once more, pausing to wait for her nod, and placed his hands back at her waist, massaging the groove of her hip with his thumb.

The door to the sitting room burst open a moment later and a panicked looking Bishop entered, averting his gaze from the pair.

“I am truly sorry for the intrusion,” He stammered, his face reminding Hermione of a tomato. “They insisted-they asked me to come collect you.”

“It’s all right, Bishop.” Hermione stepped away from Draco, crossing her arms over her chest. “We are coming in now.”

She took one last look at Draco and nodded before following Bishop through the entryway to their new bedroom.

A small audience gathered around the huge canopy bed. With one quick glance at their faces she knew she barely knew any of them.  Harry and Ginny had the grace and tact to sit this one out, thank Godric.

Grindelwald stood at the front of the small crowd looking quite pleased with himself. He gave Hermione a small smile that sent her stomach churning. Next to him, Lord Riddle stood with his usual sour faced expression and sneered at her when she met his gaze.

She quickly climbed into the bed, holding her arms across her chest to keep her breasts hidden from the onlookers. Once Draco was settled in next to her, two of her ladies came forward and closed the sheer curtains, blurring their faces from view.

Grindelwald stepped forward to murmur a blessing before giving them a short nod and returning to his place within the crowd.

Hermione laid back against the fluffy pillows. She was slightly comforted that they could not clearly see them, for her face would give her away.

She took a deep breath and looked at Draco, who looked just as uncomfortable as she, giving him a nod when she finally gathered her nerves. He leaned over her, pulling the covers as high as they would go to shield her body from the onlookers.

He leaned down, his lips grazing her ear. “This will be over soon, I promise I will stop the moment they leave.”

She nodded jerkily, her temple bumping his jaw. She felt his hands graze down her body to grip the fabric of her night gown, hitching it up before pulling it from her body and tossing it aside.

She waited patiently while he pulled his own shirt over his head and shoved his trousers down.

Draco paused then gazing down at her, holding his weight with one arm.

“I know I already asked but…” He kept his voice so low she knew the audience beyond the curtain could not hear.

“I know, and yes…it is all right.” She whispered back, reaching up to graze his cheek with her fingers.

Draco allowed himself a small smile before leaning down to capture her mouth, his fingers ghosting over her stomach to grip his cock.

She felt him nudge her entrance and tensed, sucking in a gasp. He hesitated only a moment before pushing himself into her.

It was not…unpleasant, the sensation a mix between pain and something new. She dug her fingers into his shoulders, clenching her jaw, her eyes squeezing shut against the pressure.

She could feel her body begin to tremble while he whispered soothing words into her ear as he eased himself back out before pushing forward again, this time deeper.

She felt a sharp pain as he sheathed himself completely, trying, yet failing, to hold back a small yelp, her cheeks flaming with shame.

“I’m sorry…” His voice was strained in her ear, a look of concentration on his face.

Hermione watched his features shift, his jaw working, as he pressed his forehead against hers, releasing a shuddering breath.

She could hear the hushed voices just beyond the curtain, someone clearing their throat, Narcissa perhaps, and whispering to the gathered crowd, the shuffling of feet and the click of a door closing.

Hermione focused on Draco, his body hovering over hers, the heat coiling in her stomach, as she rubbed soothing circles over his cheeks with her thumbs.

“I’m all right,” She whispered, leaning up to ghost her lips against his. “It’s all right…”

Draco shifted his weight, his hips accidentally rolling, and Hermione felt the pain give way to a new sensation. She gasped, her fingers circling the back of his neck.

“We’re alone now.” He whispered huskily.

“I know...”

He stared down at her, smiling softly, and began to pull away from her.

 _Godric forgive me_.

Hermione gripped his shoulders, causing Draco’s gaze to snap back to hers with a look of surprise.

“Granger?”

His features shifted toward concern and she felt his hand settle against her waist to steady himself. Hermione worried at her bottom lip with her teeth, flushing a bright crimson. When she looked back on this exact moment the following day, she would feel that perhaps she made a mistake but at the current time her body was winning over logic and she tightened her legs around his hips.

“Don’t stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a dirty cliff-hanging twat. Forgive me. The next chapter will be completely from Draco's point of view! Thank you for reading <3


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews and kudos so far, it means the world to me. This chapter is mostly in Draco's POV except for the last bit. I hope you all enjoy and please forgive my clumsy smut writing, it's been a minute since I've written the naughty scenes! This chapter's title is the song I'm Kissing You by Des'ree.

**Young Gods**

Chapter Eight

 

_☽☆☾_

 

_Don’t stop._

 

If mere words could kill a man, Draco would consider himself six feet under. Hermione trembled beneath him and he would have wondered if he had heard her right had it not been for her legs tightening around his hips, effectively pulling him closer.

 

It took nearly all of his concentration to keep a clear head in his current situation, this was admittedly the most aroused he had ever been in his life.

 

“Draco?” Her voice was small, insecurity colored her tone.

 

“I’m just, surprised I suppose.” His voice came out low and huskier than he had meant to.

 

“I am too,” She murmured, wiggling her hips experimentally and he could not stifle the hiss that escaped his lips. “I didn’t expect it to-”

 

She cut herself off, flushing a pretty shade of crimson as Draco leaned down to skim his lips along her jaw.

 

“You’re sure?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He had to be absolutely certain this was what she wanted. Though he wasn’t even sure what he wanted from her, they had agreed to be friends and he would hardly consider what they were doing akin to mere friendship.

 

Hermione nodded, leaning up to kiss him again, her movements clumsy. He smile against her mouth, propping himself up on one elbow and using his free hand to skim the length of her body.

 

She truly was a work of art; Draco had admired her beauty from the moment she stepped off the carriage. He could certainly have no issue participating in pleasures of the flesh with her, though he wanted to make it good.

 

“I need you to trust me,” He murmured against the shell of her ear and she nodded again, hands fluttering around his shoulders when he withdrew himself.

 

“I don’t understand,” She watched him lean back to stared down at her naked body, arms snaking up to try and cover her breasts but he caught them. “Draco-”

 

Hermione keened helplessly as Draco ran the pad of his thumb over a hardened nipple, circling the swollen flesh. She shuddered against his touch, gripping his bicep, crying out when he took one into his mouth and gently suckled.

 

He watched her reaction through his lashes while he took turns giving each breast the proper attention, liking the particular noises she made when he grazed his teeth against her sensitive peaks.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked, trailing his mouth up her collar bone to sink into her neck, nibbling the sensitive spot just below her ear that he had discovered earlier.

 

She nodded shakily, reaching up to curl her fingers into his hair, humming when he nipped at her earlobe.

 

“Please,” Her voice came out in a whine and he thought he might come right then. “There’s so much pressure…”

 

He obliged, slipping his hand between them, his thumb finding the sensitive bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs and she jerked, gasping in surprise.

 

“Have you never touched yourself Granger?” He watched her face transform, her eyes fluttering, lips parting, as his thumb traces lazy circles around her clit.

 

“N-No-I wouldn’t have known what to-ah!”

 

The color in her cheeks radiated down to her breasts, pinking her creamy skin, driving Draco mad with lust. She sank her teeth into her lower lip, attempting to stifle her moan, an issue he desperately needed to put a stop to.

 

He kissed her, licking the seam of her mouth to request access, which she granted. He could tell she wasn’t quite sure what she was doing though he found it rather endearing.

 

Draco groaned into her mouth when her tongue began to move against his experimentally, swallowing her soft moans and gasps. She was close, her body tightening like a spring; he withdrew his hand and she cried out in protest, eyes flashing open.

 

He rolled them over, eliciting a squeak of surprise from her.

  
“I don’t…” Hermione’s amber eyes wavered with uncertainty as one of his hands curved around her waist to cup the curve of her ass.

 

“You’ll prefer this,” He smiled up at her, using his free hand to guide his cock to her entrance. “Do you trust me?”

 

She searched his face, swallowing hard before nodding.

 

Hermione moaned, head tilting forward as he slid home. He helped her set a steady pace, using one hand to guide her while the other slipped between them to continue to swipe lazy circles against her sensitive bud.

 

Sweat beaded against her forehead and she stared down at him, lips slightly parted, the flush of arousal searing her cheeks. She tried, yet failed, to stifle the moans bursting from her lips and he felt an odd sensation build deep within his chest when her head fell forward, resting her forehead against his.

 

It was the most intimate experience of his life. He had never fucked pansy like this, slow and deliberate, even when he had feelings for her.

 

Hermione’s fingers dug deep into his shoulders as she came undone, her walls clenching hard around him, crying out in a mixture of shock and pleasure at the new sensation flooding her body. He felt an arrogant rush of pride, having given her first orgasm.

 

She let out shuddering breaths, riding him through her pleasure, soft gasps of pleasure escaping her lips. He grabbed her hips and began bucking into her earnestly earning yelps of surprise and he came undone shortly after.

 

Once the euphoria began to fade away, he gazed up at her and offered a reassuring smile that she returned.

 

“I’m sorry, I should have asked before…” Draco trailed off unsure of how to explain. Hermione shook her head.

 

“It’s all right, I took something...I hope that’s okay?”

 

“Of course, I don’t think we’re ready for that just yet.” He lifted her gently, sliding his softening cock from her warm haven, and laid her among the ruffled sheets.

 

He laid down beside her, resting his head against her collar bone, listening to the rapid staccato of her heart fade into a regular rhythm. He desperately wanted to know what she was thinking but was unsure if it were appropriate to pick apart her thoughts.

 

A funny notion, considering he just had his cock in her. She toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck, staring up at the ceiling, a small smile playing across her lips and Draco decided to approach another topic that had been weighing on his mind throughout the evening.

 

“Riddle came to speak to me earlier today,” He began, absentmindedly running his thumb against the soft flesh of her abdomen.

 

“Oh?”

 

“He wanted to discuss your parentage,” He chose his words carefully. “He believes you to be harboring a hidden identity.”

 

“Do you believe that is true?” She asked, her voice casual though he felt her stiffen at the accusation.

 

“No, I don’t believe you are hiding anything.” Draco murmured, glancing up at her. She was peering down at him, her features puzzled. “Though I am curious what he meant.”

 

Hermione sighed, returning her gaze to the canopy above them.

 

“My mother was the daughter of an Earl, he had two children.” She inhaled deeply, running her fingers through his hair. “My mother and my uncle, Vernon, who married Queen Lily’s sister. My mother was meant to marry some wealthy lord but met my father instead who was merely a blacksmith, a nobody in the eyes of my grandfather.”

 

Draco hummed in acknowledgement, finally understanding her outrage at his comments toward the common folk.

 

“Naturally my grandfather was furious, he threatened to cut her off if she married my father.” Hermione’s voice colored with irritation. “They were wed in a small chapel in a village nearby; the next day my mother's things were thrown into the garden and she was disowned. Lily knew my mother well, having met her so many times before she had married my father, when she she used to visit Petunia and Vernon, and she and James gave my parents a house, my father a title, and my mother’s family was no longer welcome at court.”

 

Draco propped himself up on one arm, gazing down at her. She peered at him nervously, swallowing hard and averted her gaze.

 

“Lord Riddle is right to be suspicious, I am what he says.”

 

“I don’t care what Lord Riddle thinks,” Draco murmured, cupping her face to draw it toward his, feeling the sudden urge to kiss her. “Your father earned his title which is more than I can say for some lords in my own kingdom.”

 

She peered at him with wide eyes, tears dotting the corners of her eyes. “Draco…”

 

An urgent knock sounded at the door and Draco grabbed the duvet to cover Hermione as Draco’s usher entered the room followed shortly by Narcissa.

 

“Well…” Narcissa pondered the two, still naked, and smiled. “Forgive me, I thought you’d be decent by now.”

 

“Mother…” Draco growled his warning, feeling Hermione sink lower into the pillows, her face flushing with shame.

 

“I would not have interrupted if I had a choice, my love.” Narcissa turned, averting her gaze from the couple. “We have a problem it seems.”

 

“And what is this problem, exactly?” Draco asked while he helped Hermione pull her dressing gown over her head before retrieving his trousers, slipping them on.

 

“A young Knight arrived at the border earlier this evening, wearing Gryffindor colors and claiming to be on his way to rescue our little lioness.”

 

Hermione gasped, jumping up from the bed and snatching a robe Greer had laid out for her. “Ron is here?”

 

“Toss him in the dungeon,” Draco huffed. “I’ll deal with it in the morning.”

  
“Draco!” Hermione whipped her head in his direction and he stared at her, open mouthed. “I mean, your Majesty, please...he is my friend.”

 

“Your friend,” Draco narrowed his eyes, feeling an unfamiliar tightening in his chest.

 

“Draco,” Narcissa’s tone was gentle but warning.

 

“Where is he?” Hermione turned away from Draco, approaching the usher who stared at her wide eyed, jerking his gaze from his King and his new bride.

 

“Your Majesty…?”

 

“I am your Queen, answer me!” Hermione placed her hands on her hips and gave the usher a threatening look. Draco had to admit he would have felt rather proud if he hadn’t been seething with jealousy.

 

 _Jealousy_. Damn this beautiful creature.

 

“He’s in the great hall, Your Majesty.” The usher stammered bowing apologetically.

 

Hermione secured her robe and fled the room without another word.

 

“Damn it.” Draco sighed and followed her from the room, ignoring the satisfied smirk playing across his mother's lips.

 

☽☆☾

 

Hermione rushed from their chambers, navigating the maze of hallways, eager to get to her destination.

 

 _Stupid, stupid, man_. She thought bitterly and she wasn’t sure if she meant it toward Ron, her husband, or both in that moment.

 

She could hear Draco, hot on her heels, but she kept surging forward, praying she could smooth over any conflict before it escalated out of her control.

 

“Wake my brother, immediately!” She shouted as she breezed past a sleepy looking Greer who gaped at her in surprise before springing into action.

 

She rounded the final corner coming face to face with several guards flanking the man she had thought she would marry.

 

He looked older, if that were possible, taller than she remembered, a shadow of a beard running along his jaw, his sapphire eyes glowering angrily at the two men on either side of him.

 

He had iron chains around his wrists and his boots where caked with mud.

 

She drew herself up to her full height and marched forward. “Unchain him, right now.” She commanded angrily.

 

Ron’s head jerked in her direction at the sound of her voice, his eyes widening.

 

“Hermione!”

 

“Apologies, Your Majesty, we must wait for the King.” One of the guards bowed low and Ron glanced from the guard to Hermione, mouth hanging open.

 

“I am here,” Draco’s voice sounded behind her. “Do as the Queen says.”

 

Ron stiffened, his gaze darting to Hermione and she saw the moment he realized he was too late, his face falling into despair before his eyes narrowed at the man behind her.

 

“You fucking prick,” He growled and the guard to his left slammed the butt of his sword into Ron’s skull with a sickening thud.

 

He fell limply to the ground, and Hermione screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting exciting...ready for some Draco Vs. Ron shenanigans? Thank you again for reading and commenting, I'm going to reply to every one I promise I just got side tracked with another project and it feels like my google calendar is jam packed this month, ugh. And I hope the smut was all right, its been a long time since I've written it and I always get so embarrassed HAH! Follow me on tumblr, I follow back! http://rebel-rogue.tumblr.com/


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its been a while. I don't have much in the way of excuses, other than the generic "I've been working nights and I'm tired and life blah blah blah" so I am terribly sorry for keeping you all waiting. For that I will be updating on Sunday evening or Monday morning as well with Chapter 10. You may have noticed I took the chapter titles out as I've kind of planned this out now and think I may run out of song titles before I finish so we're going nameless on chapters. Thank you so much to everyone who has read so far and stuck with me, again I am terribly sorry its taken me over a month to update, I truly have been working super late and have had some health stuff come up.

Young Gods

_Chapter Nine_

 

 

Hermione paced her bedroom, wringing her hands nervously. She could hear Draco and Harry arguing in the parlor room, their voices low and threatening.

Ginny sat on an armchair near the dying fire that hadn’t been maintained that evening, for she was meant to stay the night in what would be her and Draco’s new quarters. Ginny wrapped her robe tightly around herself, shivering from the chill in the air.

“Hermione you ought to calm down…” Ginny murmured gently. “You couldn’t have foreseen this…”

“Oh, but I did,” Hermione bit out waspishly. “Your stupid brother practically told me of his plans in a letter!”

“I really don’t know what that idiot was thinking,” Ginny rolled her eyes. “He wasn’t the smartest of my mother’s children.”

“Ginny, this is no time to joke.” Hermione whirled on her friend, crossing her arms.

“Well…it is a bit comical don’t you think?” Ginny cracked a small smile. “I’d say him getting knocked out is better than what Harry might have planned for him.”

“And don’t blame this on Ron, this wouldn’t have happened if Harry hadn’t dragged me here in chains!” Hermione threw her hands dramatically into the air and began pacing once more.

“So, I suppose your wedding night didn’t go well?” Ginny asked seriously.

“N-no, I mean yes it went…that is my business Ginny.” She felt her cheeks flame and avoided Ginny’s smug grin.

“Shall I ask someone to come build this fire back up or will you be returning to your new rooms with the King this evening?” Ginny stood, gesturing toward the door.

“I won’t be going near him right now,” Hermione snapped. “He didn’t help, showing up like that.”

“You’re lucky I showed up at all,” Draco’s voice came from behind her and she whirled around to face him. “I could have just had him tossed in the dungeons for the evening and you wouldn’t have been able to stop me.”

“Malfoy maybe this isn’t the best time-“ Harry began, cutting himself short when Draco turned a vicious glare in his direction.

“I’m talking to my wife, Potter, perhaps you should give us a moment.”

Harry sighed and turned to take Ginny’s hand, leading her from the bedroom to the parlor, closing the door on their way out.

“You have some nerve,” Draco turned on her the moment the door clicked shut. “questioning me in front of my mother and subjects and then running off to another man in your sleeping garments.”

Hermione gaped at him before snapping her mouth to give him a thin-lipped sneer. “Of course, you’re going to pull rank on me, why am I not surprised?”

“You know damn well that isn’t what this is about,” Draco growled, approaching her. She refused to back down and allowed him to glare down at her while she glared defiantly back.

“Oh really?” She scoffed, “Pray tell, what is this about then?”

“You really don’t see an issue running off to the aid of another man after we just got done making love?” Draco asked venomously. “Truly?”

“What…” Hermione trailed off, her glare fading into a look of confusion as she searched his eyes for the answer. _What was he on about_?

“Nevermind!” Draco raked a hand through his hair, working his jaw in frustration.

Hermione watched him approach the fire and begin to toss a few logs of wood on top of the dying embers, stoking the coals with a metal rod she had seen Greer use often. She was so shocked to see him doing what he would consider servants work that she almost missed the implication.

“Oh my Gods, you’re jealous!”

“Don’t insult me,” Draco grumbled, dusting his hands off on his trousers as he rose.

“What would you call it?” She asked crossing her arms.

“You made me look like a fool in front of everyone, running to him after what he came to do,” Draco muttered avoiding her gaze.

“I want to talk to him,” She demanded suddenly.

“No.”

“You’re being unfair,” Hermione let out a frustrated sigh. “I married you, didn’t I? I’m not going to run off with him.”

“I’m not worried about that,” Draco mumbled, stepping closer to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. He still would not look at her and it made her heart ache in a way she wasn’t familiar with.

“I think you are,” She argued back though her heart really wasn’t in it. “Please, I just want to speak with him and settle a few things.”

Draco studied her for a moment before leaning down to gently brush his lips against hers. She didn’t pull away, though she thought she should have.

“Go and speak with him,” Draco murmured against her mouth and she smiled. “He will be released in the morning and Potter is going to talk to him about boundaries.”

“Thank you, Draco.” She leaned up to brush her lips against his once more before heading for the door.

“I was jealous.”

She stopped; her hand frozen on the doorknob. She turned to peer at him; his back was turned, staring into the fire.

“Don’t worry about the fire,” She offered, her voice soft. “I will see you in our room.”

☽☆☾

“My Queen,” The guard who had knocked Ron out stood in front of the entrance to the dungeon. His silver helmet covered half his face, but she could clearly see the deep frown playing across his lips.

“I wish to speak to the prisoner,” She commanded. She found giving orders wasn’t as difficult as she thought it might be, especially when she was angry. Though clad in thin nightclothes she stood proud and defiant in front of the large guard.

“As your Majesty commands…” The guard stepped aside and opened the gate leading down to the few cells reserved for valuable prisoners.

She began her decent slowly, taking the lantern hanging from the wall to guide her way. Her satin slippers scratched against the jagged stone steps and the cold pierced her to the bone, making her shiver.

“Come to see me off before my execution?” Ron’s voice floated up from the nearest cell and she approached the bars, holding the lantern high.

He had been stripped of his armor and weapons, wearing only his trousers and a plain shirt, the collar stained with the blood running from the cut on his forehead. A large purple bruise formed around his left eye and he glared at her with suspicion.

“Don’t be so dramatic, Ronald.” She responded, keeping her voice light as she hung the lantern on a nearby hook and took a seat on a nearby stool.

“I came to rescue you,” He states, as if she hadn’t already known.

“I told you not to,” She folds her hands neatly in her lap, studying his sulking figure. He scoffs at her and stands to lean against the bars and return her scrutiny.

“So, I take it married life is working well?” His voice is dripping with sarcasm, but she refuses to be provoked. It is not her fault she was brought here nor her fault she is who she is, and she refuses to apologize for doing what was best for her country.

How easily men forget women have duty and a sense of honor too.

“I wouldn’t know, I’ve not been married a day.” She looks him directly in the eye. “I won’t let you make me feel guilty for doing the right thing.”  


“Hah,” Ron gives her the coldest look he can manage. “What the hell makes you think this is the right thing.”

“It is what my King asked of me and what was best for our people, or do you forget your loyalties?” Hermione’s words weighed heavily with implication and Ron looked away, ashamed.  

“I loved you,” He mutters, his voice bitter.

“I’m sorry you are hurt,” She sighs, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “That is all I am sorry for; I came here to make peace with you. You are only thinking of yourself and you haven’t asked me once how I am or what I feel about any of this.”

Ron is quiet for a moment, refusing to look at her. Half his face is cast in shadow and the other is working through an array of emotions so swiftly she has no time to identify them.

“Does he treat you well?” He asks suddenly.

“He has been nothing but gentle and patient with me,” She stands and approaches the cells, reaching up to touch his face with her fingertips. “And he and I are friends.”

“He’s using you,” Ron mutters and she feels her blood simmer, her fingers grip his chin, forcing him to look at her in the eye.

“You said the same thing about Viktor when we were children, stop playing games.” She huffs out, exasperated. “Please don’t make me choose, I beg. You will not like my answer…”

Ron takes a deep breath, leaning his face into her touch, closing his eyes. She finds herself holding her breath, bracing herself for his retort.

“Fine,” He finally speaks, and she allows herself to breathe again. “I still don’t trust any of them and I think this is all a bunch of shit, but I’ll behave, for now.”

“I suppose that is better than nothing,” She smiles, withdrawing her hand. “Thank you, Ron.”

She removes the lantern and makes her way back toward the stairs, turning back to give him a small smile.

“They will release you in the morning, though I’m sure you will still have to have it out with Harry; Ginny too.” Though the moment is quite serious she can’t help but let a little humor drip from her tone.

“Lovely,” Ron groans from the darkness and she chuckles to herself as she makes her way back up the stairs and out of the dungeons.

☽☆☾

Hermione makes her way through the halls, having every intention of going straight to Draco, though she finds herself making a slight detour to her old rooms.

The parlor is empty, except for Crookshanks sleeping lazily on a cushion by the fire. She bends down to collect him, cradling him in her arms.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages, I suppose you’ve been chasing mice all over the castle hmm?” She asks, pressing her face into his orange fur.

Crookshanks merely responds with a grumbly mewl. She hears soft voices coming from the next room and tiptoes over, peering through the crack in the door.

Greer is seated before the fire Draco had built peering down at Bishop who is seated at her feet, his head resting in her lap while she cards her fingers through his hair. Hermione notices the way Bishop smiles lazily up at her and Greer murmurs something in a voice so soft Hermione can’t make out what she is saying.

She smiles to herself, having suspected the pair were fond of each other. Though the scene before her makes her long for the same comforts, now more than ever when her emotions are set on edge. She finds herself thinking of Draco, probably asleep in their bed and realizes its his company she craves.

“Come on Crooks, let’s go to bed, shall we?” She backs away from the door and slips from her old room without so much as a glance back.

☽☆☾

Draco is sitting at a small writing table in the corner of the room, scribbling on some parchment, when she enters. He turns to her, his gaze darting to the fluffy creature in her arms.

“What the hell is that?”

“His name is Crookshanks,” She lets him jump from her arms onto a nearby chair. “He’s my cat, I brought him from home.”

“That isn’t a cat,” Draco stands and leans down to study the animal. Crookshanks gives him a meaningful look before reaching up to try and swat at Draco’s face. “See? He’s a demon.”

“Be nice,” Hermione crosses her arms, studying the two. “He’s my family and now he’s yours too.”

Draco stopped teasing Crookshanks to glance at her, lips slightly parted in surprise. She felt herself flush, realizing how it sounded and she mentally kicked herself.

“I just mean if we’re going to be friends and live as a married pair then you have to accept my cat, its non-negotiable...” She could hear herself fumbling over her words and the sentence hardly felt like a successful recovery from her embarrassing statement.

He was still staring at her; she couldn’t quite place the look on his face, and it made her want to disappear into herself. She closed her eyes, trying to come up with something to say so she didn’t seem clingy and pathetic.

“I suppose he can stay,” Draco finally broke the silent and she snapped her eyes open to see him giving Crookshanks a gentle scratch behind his ears.

Something deep in her chest swelled, almost painfully, and she suddenly found herself wanting to be closer to him. She moved slowly, shuffling over and stood a few inches away, reaching down to run her fingers under Crookshanks’ chin.

“Thank you,” She plucked up the courage to look up at him and smiled.

“How is your _friend_ doing?” Draco’s voice dropped to a husky murmur upon realizing how close she was.

“He’s fine,” She whispered, leaning a little closer. “He could use a doctor; his face is pretty banged up…”

“I can send someone down; they can fix him up before he is released. What did you discuss?”

 

“He agreed to behave himself while he is here, I made my stance very clear.”

“And what is your stance?” He turned to face her completely, his fingers circling her hip. She swallowed hard, remembering how his mouth had seared a path down her throat mere hours ago.

“I told him if he made me choose the outcome would not be in his favor,” She placed a hand against his chest. “I am not going anywhere…”

Draco searched her face for half a second longer before leaning down to capture her mouth, digging his fingers almost painfully into her hips, though she didn’t mind. She could feel him guiding her back to their bed, pulling his shirt over his head and reaching for her night dress, tugging the strings open as they fell among the sheets.

She knew she would have to put an end to the physical part of their relationship, sooner rather than later. It would only complicate things. But for now, she could enjoy it just a bit longer.

It was her wedding night after all.

 

☽☆☾

“Lord Riddle,” Grindelwald looked up from his parchment, placing his quill back into the ink pot. “I have been told you wanted to speak with me.”

“Yes,” Riddle took a seat across from Grindelwald, studying the older man. “I know we discussed the Gryffindor Princess’s heritage at length before the wedding.”

“Yes, yes.” Grindelwald waved his hand dismissively. “I’ve told you, without proper evidence I cannot do anything about it, my young apprentice.”

“I am merely concerned for the future of this kingdom and Slytherin house, My Lord.” Riddle straightened his posture, glancing toward the fire. “I feel our new Queen may be our King’s undoing.”

“He does seem rather enamored with her,” Grindelwald commented absently. “I can’t say I’ve ever seen him take to someone so strongly, he’s always been a bit of a rogue with women, this time is different I suspect.”

“Which could become quite the problem, don’t you think?” Riddle asked, watching as Grindelwald rose from his seat and pull a decanter of dark brown liquid from a nearby cabinet. “She may be able to sway him in matter that a woman ought not to be involved.”

“I’m not sure of her background,” Grindelwald poured two glasses, handing one to his apprentice. “But she is a woman, I can’t imagine she’d have much opinion regarding politics, my boy.”

“It still makes me uneasy, My Lord.”

“Well,” Grindelwald paused, swirling the brown liquid about his glass. “If for whatever reason your suspicions or hesitations hold some merit, then I have ways of making the problem disappear.”

Riddle brought his glass in front of him, raising it up to toast his master, a wicked smile transforming his face into a sinister mask.  

“I feel better already, My Lord.”

☽☆☾

“Your Majesty.”

Hermione was faintly aware of a voice that sounded oddly like Greer coaxing her awake. She felt a tug of the covers and batted whoever it was away, wanting to stay blissfully warm in her marriage bed a moment longer.

“Your Majesty…” Yes, it was Greer, of course it was, her tone irritated. “You need to get up, it’s almost midday.”

“What’s the point of being a Queen if I’m not even allowed to sleep in?” Hermione sat up grumpily.

“It’s not official just yet,” Greer chided, tugging the duvet from Hermione’s grasp. “Your coronation is in two days’ time, which is why I need you up, you have a meeting with Narcissa.”

Hermione groaned flopping backwards into the pillows, stretching lazily.

“You also might want to put on some clothes before the other ladies arrive with the rest of your things,” Greer’s tone was amused and Hermione shot up, bringing the sheets around her bare breasts.

She hadn’t even realized she was still completely nude. She flushed so deeply she thought she might pass out, peeking at Greer who had a smug look on her face.

“You will say nothing to anyone,” Hermione warned, snatching the robe Greer held out for her.

“I wouldn’t dare betray your trust,” Greer took a seat. “But, Hermione, it is all right if you like him.”

“I don’t know what I like,” Hermione shook her head rapidly. “It was our wedding night and we had to consummate it…”

“Yes, but I saw you after the bedding ceremony and you were dressed so that doesn’t explain why you are naked again, did a clothing thief come in the night?” Greer teased, her grin widening, showing the gap in her front teeth.

“How was your evening with Bishop?” Hermione asked tilting her head. Greer’s mouth snapped shut and she tittered, wrestling the sheets from Hermione’s grasp and tugging her from the bed to help her dress.

“That’s what I thought,” Hermione grinned, sticking her tongue out before dodging the pillow flying toward her face.

☽☆☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading. I was gonna end it after the meeting with Riddle and Grindelwald but I wanted to give it a lighter feel. After Chapter 10 that will begin Act 2 and this story will start earning its Angst tags. We're going in baby. I hope you've all enjoyed it so far, I have been pretty afraid that I may be making Draco too amiable but I honestly like the idea that he's a total dick to mostly everyone except for her and she is his light. Plus our baby boy isn't really damaged...yet (: 
> 
> There will be some other relationships that kind of happen in passing in the background similar to how Greer and Bishop are. I haven't completely figured out who I want with who so the couple tags MAY or MAY NOT change. One thing that will absolutely remain is Dramione and Hinny, cos duh. 
> 
> I also want to make it super clear this is not going to be a Ron hating fic. He might be a twat for a bit but I'm not a Ron basher. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think, comment, kudos, etc. I love you all! <3 see you Sunday night.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HelloOOooo. Can you tell how guilty I feel making you guys wait over a month? I know I said there would be one more chapter till Act 2 started but I lied, there will be this one and another that I am still planning on posting Sunday evening/Monday. Thank you guys for commenting and not abandoning me after my absence, this update is my way of saying thanks. Ily <3

** Young Gods **

Chapter Ten

 

☽☆☾

 

Hermione watched while Ron’s sword sliced through the cool morning air. She sat perched on the steps to the training barracks, a book splayed open in her lap.

She was currently hiding from her ladies who were trying to coax her into the castle for language lessons with promises of embroidery and a fancy tea party after; none of which she had any interest.

With her coronation just a day away she just wanted one last moment to be herself and to feel something familiar.

Watching Ron practice his sword skills was the closest she would get. Though the banners hanging from the training hall were green instead of red, everything else was the same and for a moment she could pretend she was back home.

“Isn’t your husband going to be angry if you’re here watching me?” Ron stopped to face her, placing his gloved hand against his hip.

“I haven’t seen him in over a day,” She remarked, returning her attention to her book. “He must be busy with preparations for the coronation.”

It wasn’t a lie; she hadn’t seen him since her wedding night. He had been awake long before she and Bishop had come the following evening to inform her that Draco would not be returning to their chambers. As she thought of this, she felt the same twisting of anxiety in her belly as she had that night, was he avoiding her?

“Shouldn’t you be helping with that?” Ron approached the watering barrel, pulling the ladle from its depths to have a drink. “It’s your coronation too.”

“He knows I don’t like to plan parties,” She mumbled dismissively. Ron snorted, rolling his eyes. “Have you talked to Harry yet?”

“I have not,” Ron gave her an annoyed look before returning to his stance in the center of the training pit.

“You will have to talk to him sometime.”

“I don’t have anything to say to him,” Ron sliced through the air angrily, a steely scowl set upon his features. “He lied to me, left me behind, and refused to return my letters.”

“I think he knew you’d act like this,” Hermione waved her hand in his direction. “You’re practically steaming, Ronald.”

“Stop calling me that,” He tossed his training sword onto the pile of discarded weapons and trudged over to slump against the steps. “You only call me that when you’re angry.”

“I might still be a tad angry,” She snapped her book shut. “Just because I made peace with you doesn’t mean you’re completely forgiven.”

Ron leaned back on his elbows, tilting his head to properly look her in the eye.

“You can’t hate me forever,” His grin reached his eyes and she felt a surge of affection. She reached over to ruffle his hair and he snatched her wrist before she had a chance.

“Hermione…”

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

Hermione stiffened, eyes snapping up to see Draco standing mere feet away giving Ron the iciest glare she had ever seen. Harry stood just behind Draco looking like he’d rather be anywhere else and just behind him stood Theo and a few other men she knew served under Draco.

“You will remove your hands from Her Majesty, Sir.” Theo stepped forward, his hand on the hilt of the sword hanging at his hip.

“What are you going to do about it?” Ron asked, keeping a firm grip on her wrist. Her eyes flew to Draco’s face in a panic though he would not look at her. She suspected he was trying to kill Ron with sheer force of will.

“Sir, you are a guest in this kingdom, remove your hands.” Harry stepped forward, his voice cold and commanding. Hermione recognized the tone of his voice, though he had only used it a few times. It was a warning to Ron that he was overstepping, and that the situation was dire.

Ron held Harry’s gaze for a moment longer before letting her go with a scoff. He inclined his head toward her, his mouth set in a deep frown.

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty, you know I meant no offense.”

“Don’t do that,” She whispered. “I know you were just playing…” She raised her voice so the others would hear, “I am _fine_ , thank you, Sir.”

“Ron, I would like to speak with you _, in private_.” Harry’s voice held the same commanding tone and Ron winced, his gloved hands closing into fists at his side.

“Yes, _Your Majesty_.” Ron bowed low before stormed past the group of men.

Draco’s hand shot out before Hermione had a chance to take a breath and she watched as his fist closed over Ron’s elbow.

“If I catch you touching her again, I’ll cut off your hands.” His voice low and threatening, a promise. Ron glared defiantly back before giving Draco a curt nod and wrenching his arm away.

“I am sorry,” Harry watched Ron go, looking wary. “I will speak with him now.”

Hermione clutched her book to her chest as Harry gave her a short nod before jogging after Ron who had put an impressive amount of distance between them and himself in just a few short moments.

She watched Draco murmur a few things to the men around him and they all took their leave, giving her short bows as they passed.

Finally, they were alone.

“I know what you’re going to say and I just need you t-“

“How are you?”

She felt as though all the air had been pulled from her lungs and she stared dumbly as he looked up at her, his face impossible to read.

“I-I’m well…” She replied, hesitant. “I don’t understand wh-“

“I’m sorry I was absent the other night,” His tone was off, too casual, not cold but not warm either.

Though she had only known him for a little under two months she felt she could read him quite well depending on what tone he used. His deeper, commanding tone he used when giving orders to his subjects. The lighter tone he used when speaking with his mother. The slightly irritated tone he used when talking to someone he didn’t necessarily hate but wasn’t chummy with, like Harry. And the tone he used with her; low, husky, soft, gentle, and patient, almost like a lullaby.

This was something different, foreign in her ears. She didn’t like it.  

_Maybe he regrets what happened on your wedding night_. The nagging voice in the back of her head taunted her.

“It’s all right,” She realized she had been staring at him too long. “I trust all is well?”

“Of course,” He turns to scan the scenery around them, she notices a small tuft of hair sticking straight up as though it had been pulled at.

“Is everything all right, Draco?”

He turns back to her, his gaze confused for a moment before the blank mask returns.

“I just-I’m confused as to why you aren’t yelling at me right now.” She knows it sounds ridiculous the moment the words leave her mouth, but it does get some sort of reaction from him.

“Would you prefer I be angry?”

“I would prefer something, you just threatened to cut off Ron’s hands and you’re acting as though I might explode if you come too close.” She speaks in a rush. She watches as he smooths a hand through his hair, working his jaw, something he did when he was holding back.

“I’m not going to blame you for the inappropriate actions of another man,” He sounded irritated now. “I don’t have the desire to be angry with you, I am just tired, and I just need to get this coronation over with.”

“I see,” Hermione didn’t feel better. In fact, she felt worse, she knew something else was wrong but whatever it was, he did not plan to share it with her. “Will I at least see you this evening?”

He stared at her again, silent, and she felt an unpleasant swooping in her stomach.

“I don’t know, probably not.” He spoke finally, turning away from her. “I will see you later.”

Without looking at her he gave a shallow bow and strode away, leaving her with a hollow feeling and a lump in her throat.

She tried to take a deep breath to steady herself, but she could not stop the sob that escaped her lips.

☽☆☾

Pansy walked slowly through the castle corridors, nibbling on some chocolate while she pondered what she would do with her day.

Under normal circumstances she would have been delighted to have guests in the castle. Draco would allow her to stand by his side and she delighted in knowing that Lords and Ladies alike would assume she was someone important to him.

Until that little harlot came along and ruined everything. She had made herself scarce during the weeks leading up to the wedding. She had only deigned to meet the little princess once before deciding she hated her. She hated her for taking away her security and putting her fantasies, although unrealistic, to bed.

She turned the corner, finding a spiraling staircase, and gathered her emerald green gown in her hands to begin her ascent. She had yet to be in this part of the castle and it recently had undergone some remodeling.

She stopped short when she came across a hunched over figure on the staircase, wearing a bright red gown, sobbing into her knees. Pansy recognized the owl’s nest of toffee curls immediately and turned to leave.

“Oh, I am so sorry,” Hermione lifted her head and began blotting at her eyes with her handkerchief. “I didn’t think anyone else came this way aside from servants…”

Pansy groaned inwardly and turned to the weeping Princess… _Queen_ …and put her best smile on.

“Forgive me, Your Majesty, I’m not familiar with this part of the castle yet, I believe I am lost.”

“This leads to my new apartments; it is the servant’s entrance…” Hermione sniffled. “No one usually come this way, Draco and everyone else use the main entrance in the opposite hall.”

“I see.”

Pansy noticed that Hermione used Draco’s first name and it set her teeth on edge. Though she didn’t exactly care that the Queen was upset she was curious as to what might have caused it.

“Is everything all right?” She asked, her voice felt sickly sweet and foreign in her ears.

“I just feel I may have offended Draco,” Hermione’s face twisted into a painful looking grimace. “He didn’t come to our room the other night and he seems distant; I don’t know what I’ve done.”

Pansy watches the display in front of her with a pang of pity. The poor girl didn’t know yet, that Draco often withdrew into himself when he was stressed. That he most likely slept in the library as he had a habit of doing when he was kept late during his studies, she imagined he would continue the habit when dealing with his duties as King.

Pansy remembers finding Draco often, curled into an awkward position on a chaise, his hair sticking in different directions. Having to rouse him so he wouldn’t be late to his morning lessons.

She could explain all of this to Hermione, put the young girl at ease. Unfortunately, she was still bitter, and her mood vindictive.

It’s the girls own fault for confiding in her, anyway. She didn’t even know her.

“I must beg your forgiveness, Your Majesty…” Pansy did her best to curtsy on the staircase. “His Majesty told me you gave your permission to continue our affair…”

He didn’t, she had overheard Hermione saying so when she was dismissed from Draco’s company that night at dinner. She also remembers Draco’s note, telling her he would no longer see her, but Hermione didn’t need to know that.

“I did not realize I was keeping him from you.”

Hermione stared back at Pansy with wide eyes, her lips parted in shock. Pansy wondered for the briefest moment if Hermione would grow a pair and stand up for herself and act like a Queen ought to, but her mouth snapped shut, her eyes vacant and cold.

“Forgive me,” Hermione stood so swiftly its startled Pansy, nearly knocking her backwards. “I realize now our conversation was inappropriate. You may leave me.”

Pansy allowed the smallest of triumphant smiles to grace her features, bowing low.

“As her Majesty wishes,” She murmured, risking one last glance into Hermione’s face, finding nothing but loathing.

She slowly turned and made her way back down the steps, leaving Hermione alone in the stairwell.

☽☆☾

Ginny approached the entrance to Hermione’s chambers, stopping short when she noticed some of Hermione’s ladies gathered outside of the door.

“What is going on…?”

One of Hermione’s ladies jumped away from the door with a squeak, bowing low. She was a lovely girl, just under eighteen if Ginny had to guess, with dark brown hair that hung to her waist.

“W-we’re sorry Your Majesty,” The girl’s voice shook, and her entire body trembled.

“For God’s sake, Jacqueline, calm down.” Greer, who Ginny had met on several occasions, stepped forward from the small gathering. “It’s Hermione’s sister.”

“Sister-in-law, not that it matters,” Ginny moved closer, peering at the door in confusion. “What is wrong, why are you all out here?”

“I heard Her Majesty crying earlier,” Jacqueline stared at her feet when she spoke. “I told Millicent first, and then Millicent told Daphne and Astoria who then told Gre-“

“I think she gets the point Jacqueline,” Greer interrupted, giving Ginny an apologetic look. “Hermione won’t let anyone see her, I’ve sent a message to Princess Luna and yourself, I trust you received it?”

“I did, that’s why I am here.” Ginny approached the door and knocked gently. She could hear Hermione inside shuffling about, but she did not answer. “Hermione, it’s Ginny, let me in.”

“Bog off!” Hermione’s muffled voice came from behind the door and the ladies gasped at their Queen’s language.

“Don’t worry,” Ginny smiled politely at the girls before turning a glare at the door. “If you don’t let me in, I’m going to fetch Harry to break the door down.”

Luna came floating around the corner at the exact moment Hermione wrenched her door open with a scowl.

“Oh hello, Hermione.” Luna smiled airily, completely unaware.

“Now,” Ginny placed a gentle hand on Hermione’s shoulder. “Why don’t you let Luna and I in for tea and we can discuss this like proper adults?”

Hermione took a deep breath before opening the door further, inviting them in.

“Greer, you too.” Hermione ordered with a pleading look. Greer nodded, turning to dismiss the ladies who all let out various noises of disappointment.

“I will call you all back to clean up when Her Majesty is done speaking with me,” Greer ordered, her tone final. The ladies grumbled audibly as they sulked off down the hall and disappeared.

☽☆☾

 

“So, let me see if I understand correctly,” Ginny placed her teacup on the table in front of her. “Malfoy’s, for lack of a better word, mistress, basically told you she’s been sleeping with him the past few nights and that is why he hasn’t been back here since the wedding?”

Hermione nodded, glaring into the fire.

“I didn’t realize he was that sort of man…” Ginny mumbled, helping herself to another cup while Greer studied Hermione intently.

Luna shook her head dismissively. “It doesn’t make much sense to me, if you don’t mind me saying.”

“Draco admitted to having an affair with her before we ever met,” Hermione’s voice was quiet, raw from crying. “It makes sense he’d continue; he and I are just friends after all.”

“Then why are you so upset?” Luna asked gently, her tone held the softest of implication and Hermione shrank away from it.

“I’m merely angry that he lied to me,” She grabbed hold of a nearby cushion for something to squeeze. “I really could not care less who he chooses to spend his time with, but if he and I are friends then he should not lie to me.”

Luna shared a meaningful glance with Ginny and then gave Greer a curious look.

“You’ve been rather quiet, Lady Greer, may I ask what is on your mind?” Ginny brought her cup to her lips taking a sip.

“May I speak plainly?” Greer asked Hermione, who nodded and gestured for her to continue. “I think Lady Pansy is a scheming little tart.”

Ginny spluttered into her tea while Hermione stared open mouthed at Greer who’s face remained serious.

It was Luna who burst into a fit of giggles, tears springing to her eyes as she clutched her stomach. Once Ginny regained her composure, she joined it, pressing her handkerchief to her mouth.

Hermione allowed herself to crack a small smile and a quiet giggle bubbled past her lips.

“You really think she’s lying?” Hermione asked once she calmed herself, gently patting Ginny on the back who was still coughing a bit.

“Listen,” Greer took Hermione’s hand into hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I’ve known Lady Pansy all my life and while she isn’t completely evil, she can be quite selfish and a little vindictive, please don’t punish His Majesty yet, let me find out the truth.”

Hermione pondered Greer a moment, staring into her ice blue eyes before looking at their intertwined hands and nodding.

☽☆☾

Draco stretched out on his usual chaise in the library, tossing aside the book he had been flipping through.

He stared at the ceiling, his forearm resting on his forehead and he wondered if he should spend another night here or just suck up his pride and return to his marriage bed.

Though his absence had little to do with Hermione and everything to do with the looming coronation, making it all official and therefore much more real, he had to admit he had become viciously jealous when he learned Hermione had sought Ser Ron’s company the past two days.

Though could he blame her? He had made himself scarce after his duties with the consul, he kept Harry in meetings, discussing trade routes and shipment plans, Ginny often accompanying her husband at his insistence, Princess Luna was often caught up in her duties along with her father in the borrowed work space he had given them, it was only natural she would seek out the only familiar face available.

 He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, attempting to calm his thoughts. He would be officially crowned King tomorrow; Hermione would be crowned Queen. He felt an uneasiness settle over him, no matter what his mother did to reassure him, he didn’t feel ready.

He silently cursed his father for leaving him in this mess and then a wave of guilt crashed over him for even daring to have the thought.

“Damn it,” He groaned, rubbing his temples.

“Your Majesty?”

He sat up swiftly, head jerking awkwardly toward the door, a muscle in his neck throbbed painfully.

Greer stood in the doorway, Bishop just behind her as he always seemed to be these days.

“Yes?” He asked, attempting to keep the irritation from his voice while he rubbed his sore neck.

“I apologize for the intrusion but its about Her Majesty,” Greer came forward and bowed. “Hermione, I mean.”

Draco froze, giving her his full attention. He knew this wasn’t official business, this was something personal. Greer would have never dared to call Hermione by her given name in front of him otherwise.

It was her way of telling him to listen and listen well.

“I don’t mean to be so forward, but she has confided in me, a few matters I believe you ought to be aware of.” Greer looked him directly in the eye. He had to admit she had a lot of moxie, and she wasn’t unattractive. He could see why Bishop was looking at her with admiration.

“Go on, My Lady.” Draco sat at the edge of the chaise, “I am listening.”

“It is my understanding Lady Pansy may have relayed some false information to Her Majesty,” Greer continued, folding her hands neatly in front of her. “Her Majesty is of the understanding you are still seeing Lady Pansy and that you might be lying to her.”

Draco’s expression darkened as she continued.

“And what do you think?” He asked her, tilting his head, gauging her reaction.

“It doesn’t matter what I think,” Greer stated matter-of-factly. “Though I believe Lady Pansy is lying, I feel it is best coming from you.”

Draco understood now, Greer knew Pansy was lying but she wanted him to talk to Hermione, to show her. He took a deep breath, letting it out in a huff before standing.

“Thank you,” He inclined his head toward the pair. “I appreciate you telling me, please find out Lady Pansy’s whereabouts and let me know as soon as you are able.”

Greer curtsied low, nodding. “As you wish.”

Draco gathered his coat and discarded boots and brushed past them, through the halls and back to the apartments he shared with Hermione.

☽☆☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never said it wasn't going to be angsty though! DONT WORRY HES ON HIS WAY TO SMOOTH THINGS OVER. Maybe. Idk. I'm feeling morose. I also wanted to add in a few more scenes between the girls and such, I feel like they're not getting enough attention. Its a whole mess, forgive me. ANYWAY, I'd like to thank SYML for serenading me through this chapter and Yorkshire Gold for keeping me hydrated. And thank you guys again, the comments truly motivated the shit out of me. Until Sunday/Monday! Mwah.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. First of all I am so terribly sorry this is so late, I've been sick it feels like ever other week on top of work and dealing with medical insurance trying to get my pending surgery covered my life has been a bit hectic. I know its excuses and some of you dont want to hear it but its the truth. So here is the next chapter, I'm not totally thrilled with it, I feel like its missing something but I wanted to give you guys an update. Chapter Twelve will follow this one shortly and things are going to get more interesting and more intense. Sorry if this seems like a filler. Anyway please let me know what you think and I'm sorry its so late again!

Draco entered the hallway leading to his apartments just as Pansy rounded the corner, followed closely by Greer.

He held his tongue, though he wanted nothing more than to shout down the corridor at her. She kept her head down, staring at her feet. _Good_ , she should feel ashamed.

He stopped directly in front of her, glaring down at her trembling figure.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t banish you from court this very instant,” His voice was low and filled with so much venom even Greer winced.

Pansy, lips already trembling, fell to her knees in front of him with her head bowed low.

“Mercy, Your Majesty…”

“What were you thinking?” His voice rose, despite his best efforts to remain calm he felt a swell of anger, not only for her scheming but at himself as well, because his childhood friend was now groveling at his feet.

“I don’t know,” She confessed, and he knew she was telling the truth. “I wasn’t thinking. I was jealous and she-“

“Jealous?” He was shouting now, forgetting himself. “You lied to my wife and put not only my marriage but our kingdoms alliance in jeopardy because you were _jealous_?”

Pansy hiccupped, letting a sob escape her and bowed lower, placing her hands on the ground in front of her as though she were praying.

“Please, Draco-“

“Do not address me so informally,” He growled. “I should have you thrown in the dungeons for a few days to teach you-“

“Draco, that’s enough.”

He jerked his head to the sound of Hermione’s voice. She stood in the doorway to their apartments, clad only in her sleeping gown and a thin robe. Her hair was down, curling wildly around her face.

“That’s enough,” She repeated softly, turning her gaze to Pansy who was a sniffling mess on the floor.

Hermione took a few steps forward and knelt, offering Pansy her hand. Pansy stared at it for a few moments in stunned silence before accepting, allowing Hermione to pull her to her feet.

“Greer,” Hermione called for her lady, who stepped forward loyally. “Please take Lady Pansy to her room and draw her a bath, I do believe she has had a long day.”

Pansy stood gaping at Hermione.

“Your Majesty, I am sor-“

“I know,” Hermione interrupted the girl in front of her. “You have my full and free forgiveness, now please go get some rest.”

Greer shuffled forward, taking Pansy’s arm whispering soothing words to coax the girl down the hall and out of sight.

Draco stood awkwardly in the hall as Hermione watched Greer lead Pansy away, turning to him once they disappeared down the corridor.

“You must be tired.”

Draco stared at her a little taken aback at the events that had just unfolded. He couldn’t quite figure her out and it was driving him mad.

“Our coordination is mere hours away,” She continued, gesturing toward their room. “I suppose we ought to get some rest.”

She turned away from him then, not waiting to see if he would follow her. He does, of course and watched while she slipped out of her robe, hanging it on an armchair near their bed that was currently occupied by her cat.

“You’re not angry with me?” He asked, watching as she pulled the covers back, fluffing their pillows, shooing Crookshanks away into his own bed.

“Should I be?” She turned to him, giving him a questioning look.

“Greer was under the impression you were.”

“I heard Pansy’s pleas,” Hermione sighed, crawling into bed. “I understand now, what she was doing, why she said what she said.”

“So, you are aware then, that I have not seen her again since we met.” He watched her make herself comfortable, leaving him plenty of room.

She looked at him once she was settled in and offered him a small smile, nodding. “Just come to bed, please.”

She laid down then, her back facing him. He began removing his outer clothes, tossing his boots to the corner of the room, along with his jacket and trousers.

She doesn’t look at him while he changes into sleeping trousers or even when he approaches the bedside lamp to douse the flame.

Only the warm glow of the dying fire remained as he climbed into bed beside her.

He laid there in the semi-darkness for a few moments, his mind buzzing with unanswered questions, watching her silhouette. He wasn’t sure when he decided to scoot closer, or when he decided to circle his arm around her waist, bringing her back flush against his chest. Her nightgown slipped slightly off her shoulder, and he pressed his mouth to the soft skin there.

He knew she was still awake, yet she didn’t make a sound, nor did she protest to this new sleeping position.

 Draco fell asleep to the soft sounds of Hermione’s breathing and the faint fluttering of her heartbeat, wondering why the hell he ever deprived himself of this much peace.

☽☆☾

Greer entered the royal apartments at daybreak, carrying a tray of tea and scones. She placed them gently on the small table in the sitting room before heading into the sleeping chamber.

She approached the enormous bed that took up a large portion of the room to find Draco and Hermione fast asleep.

She watched the pair for a moment, Draco’s arm curled protectively around Hermione’s abdomen, his face buried in the crook of her neck. Hermione’s arm was resting atop Draco’s, her lips slightly parted, breathing deeply. Greer had woken the Queen every morning for the past few months and had never seen her looking so at peace.

Greer smiled to herself before she began building a fire in the hearth, keeping as quiet as she could, wanting to give the pair a few more moments before they woke to what she knew would be a very stressful day.

As Greer tended to the fire, Jaqueline entered the chamber with a large bundle of clothes, folded neatly in her arms. Greer placed a finger to her lips, warning Jaqueline to be silent.

Jaqueline glanced at the sleeping couple before nodding and began to lay out the items in her hands.

“Astoria will be in soon to make the bed,” Jaqueline whispered. “Should we wake them?”

“Let’s give them a few more minutes,” Greer whispered back, wiping her hands on her apron. Jaqueline nodded, smoothing her hands over the green and black fabrics spread out on the chest at the foot of the royal bed.

As promised, Astoria entered the room a few moments later, heading for the bed before stopping short at the sight of the occupants.

“I thought they would be up already,” Astoria whispered. “Daphne is drawing her Majesty a bath…”

“I’ll rouse them when the bath is ready,” Greer mumbled, motioning for the ladies to follow her back into the sitting room.

The three began to tidy the room, Greer poured tea for the King and Queen making it the way they liked it. Milk and sugar for the Queen, and milk for the king. The only sounds in the room were the swishing of their gowns against the floor and the tinkling of silver on fine china.

“Do you think His Majesty loves her?” Jaqueline spoke after a few moments.

“They don’t really know each other all that well do they?” Astoria asked rhetorically. “I overheard the Queen saying they are just friends.”

“I suppose being amiable is better than we could hope,” Jaqueline commented. “At least they don’t hate each other, I’d hate to see what state the kingdom would dissolve into if they did.”

“Will you two stop gossiping?” Greer had finished making tea and stood to give them a disapproving scowl.

“Well what do you think?” Jaqueline asked, ignoring Greer’s protest. “It doesn’t seem like they are just friends.”

“I certainly have never lain with a friend in the manner they are now.” Astoria smiled slyly. “At least I would never admit so out loud.”

“Astoria!” Jaqueline gasped. “You’ll never find a suitor if you keep talking like that!”

“Why not?” Astoria scoffed.

“Look at Lady Pansy,” Jaqueline finished tidying the room and sat in one of the plush chairs. “She will probably never find a husband now that she is the King’s mistress, unless he finds someone for her and pays them.”

“Lady Pansy no longer has an intimate relationship with the King,” Greer snapped. “Don’t talk about things you don’t know about.”

“I’m merely stating that our families send us to court with the hope we have advantageous marriages,” Jaqueline stated. “We shouldn’t squander our chances by becoming a mistress to a man who will give us nothing in return.”

Greer rolled her eyes, motioning for Astoria to build a fire in the sitting room hearth, her mind wandering to Bishop. While he had the honor of being the King’s usher, he was in no way a man of fortune, being the fifth son born to a Baron who had very little to leave his children. There was no doubt in her mind that her mother or father wouldn’t approve of marrying someone so plain.

“Enough, the both of you.” She commanded just as Daphne entered the room.

“The bath is ready…” Daphne glanced between the three ladies. “Shall I wake the Queen?”

“No, I will.” Greer sighed. “Go have something to eat and rest up, it will be a long day.”

They nodded, filing out of the room in silence.

“They seem to respect you greatly, Lady Greer.”

Greer turned to see the King standing in the doorway to his bedroom, pulling a robe over his shoulders.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” She mumbled, averting her gaze. “I think they follow my directions because I am the eldest.”

“How old are you?” Draco asked approaching the table to take his tea.

“I will be twenty-four in spring your Majesty.

“I believe Daphne is not much younger than you,” Draco remarked, taking a sip of his tea.

“I didn’t know you knew the names of her Majesty’s ladies.” Greer peered at him in surprise.

“Lady Daphne and Lady Astoria are old family friends; I knew them when we were just children.” Draco explained. “Their father owns the vineyards that make our wines.”

Greer nodded, having already known this. She felt quite awkward, having such a casual, meaningless conversation with the King.

“Is there anything I can help you with your Majesty?” Greer asked, raising a blond brow. “Forgive me, but I feel there is an ulterior motive to this conversation.”

“You’d be correct,” Draco sighed. “I simply wanted to thank you for fetching me last night; for letting me know what was going on. I can become rather distracted without realizing…”

“It was nothing your Majesty,” Greer mumbled. “I was simply looking out for her Majesty and the wellbeing of our kingdom. We would not know peace if the Queen was suddenly at odds with you.”

“Thank you again, Greer.” Draco finished his tea, placing the cup on the table before rising. “I’m going to leave you to tend to the Queen, tell her I will see her this afternoon at the coronation.”

Greer bowed in acknowledgement and waited for Draco to exit the room before she headed for the bedroom to awaken Hermione.

☽☆☾

Hermione smoothed her fingers over the thick fabric of her dress while Greer put the finishing touches on her hair. It was a dreadfully heavy thing, nearly as heavy as her wedding gown had been. Though she had to admit, it was some of Lockhart’s best work.

The gown hugged her upper body tightly, leaving nothing to the imagination. The skirt exploding outward at her hips, was made of a thick satin in a striking emerald green. The bodice was made of lace in a deep black with bits of the same emerald green fabric as her skirt peeking through. The sleeves were off the shoulder and the tops of her breasts were visible above the sweetheart neckline.

 She watched as Greer finished the intricate French braid, turning Hermione’s head slightly to show her the results.

“It’s lovely, as always.” Hermione gave Greer a small smile.

“You seem upset,” Greer lowered her voice so the other ladies fiddling about the apartments could not hear.

“Merely nervous,” Hermione responded, she stifled a yawn though she was not tired. She had slept better last night than she had in days. Hermione had been so well rested that when Greer roused her to get ready for the day she had almost forgotten where she was. “I wish to get this over with.”

Greer nodded in understanding just as a knock sounded at the door. A moment later Narcissa floated through the doorway looking as regal as ever.

“Don’t you look beautiful,” Narcissa smiled brightly at her daughter-in-law.

“Thank you,” Hermione inclined her head, keeping her gaze down. Narcissa stepped forward to her surprise and she felt her cool fingertips gently nudge her chip upward.

“A Queen does not look at her feet,” Narcissa chided softly. “You look them all in the eye, especially the men. You may have married into our house, but I still see a proud lioness behind those eyes, use that to your advantage.”

Hermione stared wide eyed at her mother-in-law suddenly feeling as though she had greatly misjudged the beautiful woman in front of her.

“Thank you,” She whispered, feeling a lump rise in her throat.

Narcissa motioned behind her and Astoria appeared as if from thin air, holding a circular velvet box.

“This was my mother’s,” Narcissa opened the lid to reveal an enormous emerald pendant on a thick rope of silver. “I wore it at my coronation, and I would like for you to wear it today.”

Greer stepped forward, lifting the large gem from the box and fastened it around Hermione’s neck.

Hermione glanced at the mirror and could hardly recognize the young woman staring back at her covered in green and black. She searched her own eyes, looking for the ghost of the girl she once was, hoping Narcissa was right.

“Now let us make you a Queen,” Narcissa placed a hand on the small of Hermione’s back and began guiding her toward the door. “Well, officially at least.”

Hermione could not stop the giggle that burst from her lips and she realized as Narcissa joined in with her own tinkling laugh, where Draco got his sense of humor from.

With her spirits lifted ever so slightly, she allowed Narcissa to guide her from the room with her ladies in tow, down the hall, and to the great hall where she became a bride and would now become a Queen.

☽☆☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. The next chapter will contain the coronation and some interesting events. Thank you so so so much for reading! I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short and doesn't have much to it, the next one will be better I promise!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thank you for the comments before and for reading. I appreciate the patience, you guys are so great. I do want to say that I will be going through each chapter and fine tuning a few spelling errors and such as well as editing a couple of scenes I am unhappy with, I'll always let you know when I do that and which chapter I did going forward. I also changed the rating to mature, I wanted to let you guys know that while there will be some sexual content and such I've decided to steer away from the super super smutty stuff as I feel it isn't necessary. Here is the next chapter! I have a few notes at the end and I hope you enjoy!

**Young Gods**

Chapter Twelve

☽☆☾

 

Hermione watched the guests mingle about in the Great Hall through a crack in the door. She saw Draco standing near the stairs that led to the raised platform where two thrones sat side by side. He was speaking to Theo and Harry while Ron stood close by, surely listening but refusing to partake in the pleasantries.

Grindelwald stood behind a small stone podium stacked with a few dusty books that he was currently skimming through while Lord Riddle peered out at the crowd looking bored.

Many had come to the castle to witness the crowning of their King and Queen. Like her wedding, Hermione could hardly recognize any of the fifty or so people who stood on either side of a long velvet runner leading up to the podium Grindelwald occupied, though she did recognize her mother-in-law who was in deep conversation with King Xenophilus.

“Nervous?”

Hermione turned at the sound of Ginny’s voice catching sight of her sister-in-law as she was coming down the hall.

“A bit,” Hermione replied peeking back through the door. “I’m more worried about kneeling and pledging my loyalty to Draco and House Slytherin.”

“Don’t worry too much,” Ginny waved her hand dismissively. “They’re not asking you to never care about your birthplace or family.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure…” Hermione bit her lip, giving Ginny a meaningful look. “I worry about Lord Riddle; He seems to be asking around about me.”

“How do you know that?” Ginny questioned, her gaze sharpening.

“Draco told me.”

“Should Harry and I postpone our departure?” Ginny asked, worry coloring her tone.

“No, don’t be silly.”

Harry and Ginny had announced their intention to return home when they had met with her briefly in the hall, they planned to leave in a few days’ time. It had been rather sudden, though Hermione always knew they would eventually leave, Harry’s advisor, Dumbledore, had sent a letter stating the kingdom was beginning to miss their King and Queen.

Ginny opened her mouth to continue her questioning but before she could get a word out the door to the Great Hall swung completely open to reveal Lord Riddle standing on the other side.

“We are ready for you, Your Majesty.” He drawled, his eyes roaming over her dress before settling on her face. “Perhaps Queen Ginevra would like to join your brother at the front?”

Ginny glared at Lord Riddle, gathering her skirts as she cast one last glance at Hermione before entering the Great Hall and making her way toward the front.

Lord Riddle offered his arm and Hermione took it after a moment’s hesitation. Music began to play as they made their way down the velvet carpet; Hermione recognized the piece coming from the piano forte, it was the song of the Royals of Slytherin House(*). Hermione always thought the piece to rather sad and she felt a slight lump rise in her throat at the memory of her mother teaching it to her at Hermione’s insistence.

“You clean up nicely, Your Majesty.” Lord Riddle’s voice held a chilly sort of sarcasm that wasn’t hard to miss.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Hermione murmured, keeping the movement of her lips to a minimum while trying to maintain a small, polite smile.

“I know what you are,” Lord Riddle’s grip tightened just enough to hurt, and Hermione managed to keep her face from twisting in pain. “His Majesty may pretend he does not know or care, but Slytherin House has always maintained pure, royal bloodlines. I wonder what the people would think, if they learned who you really are.”

Hermione kept silent, focusing on getting to the podium as quickly as possible. She would not allow his words to cause her distress, she knew he could not do anything without proof. Though she did find herself wondering just what the royals of Slytherin House would think if they found their Queen was nothing more than a commoner playing pretend.

“You have no proof,” She murmured, casting a side long glance at the man beside her. “You are threatening your Queen.”

“I merely ponder the consequences of your deceit,” Lord Riddle turned his face to look at her properly. “I have no control over what the people will do…fear not, I have no intention of exposing you today. It is as you say, I have no proof.”

They stopped at the base of the podium, Draco a few steps above her. So close, she could feel her heart thundering in her ears.

Lord Riddle turned to bow low for his Queen, taking her hand in his before raising it to his lips.

“But I will.”

She watched as he backed away slowly, taking his place beside Grindelwald who motioned for Draco to bring Hermione to his side.

She gathered her skirts, taking the final steps toward him, taking his outstretched hand. She felt a sudden warmth envelope her and for the briefest of moments, she felt safe. As Grindelwald began to speak, she caught Lord Riddle’s gaze and the room chilled once more.

She barely listened as Grindelwald droned on, addressing the crowd behind them, reading long passages from the leather-bound book in his hands. She hardly registered when Draco released her hand to kneel before Grindelwald, or when Grindelwald placed the silver crown atop Draco’s head.

“Your Majesty?”

Hermione started, ripped from her thoughts to see Grindelwald standing before her. Just behind him, Draco sat in the larger of the two thrones, holding a silver scepter adorned with emerald jewels and a matching silver orb. The heavy green coronation mantle thrown over his shoulders.

He gave her a curious look, a mixture of worry and something else hidden within his features.

“I’m so sorry,” Hermione murmured taking Grindelwald’s hand. She knelt before Grindelwald, clutching the front of her dress to still her shaking hands. A roaring in her ears drowned out Grindelwald’s voice as he spoke to the crowd while she stared at the crown in his hands.

The crown was silver, not surprising in the least, though she was quite shocked to notice that the rope like design was not serpents as she had suspected, but vines. Silver leaves and silver roses placed strategically throughout the vines and in the center of each rose nestled an emerald.

It was beautiful, and so completely her that she somehow knew it had been crafted specifically with her in mind. She glanced at Draco who gave her a reassuring smile, the corner of his mouth quirking up just so.

Suddenly the crown was lifted out of her sight as Grindelwald displayed it overhead for the crowd to see before she felt the weight settle atop her head.

Theo stepped forward; a green velvet mantle identical to Draco’s laid across his arms. Grindelwald lifted the garment and flared it out before placing it upon her shoulders, motioning for her to stand and step forward.

She knew now that she must be in the present, for it was time for her to kneel before Draco and pledge her loyalty to him and his house.

She kept his gaze as she sank to her knees, watching as his eyes darkened at the sight of her and she wondered what he was thinking as she opened her mouth to speak the words she had rehearsed countless times with Greer.

“I, Hermione, Queen of Fen  
do become your liegeman of life and limb,  
and of earthly worship;  
and faith and truth I will bear unto you,  
to live and die, against all manner of folks.  
So help me Salazar...” (**)

The words felt heavy on her tongue and Draco gave her a shallow nod before she was offered Grindelwald’s hand to stand. She approached the smaller throne, taking her seat beside her husband and King as the crowd erupted into applause.

“Long live the King! Long live the Queen!”

☽☆☾

After the coronation the crowd was moved to the smaller banquet hall where tables were piled high with a celebratory feast. Hermione allowed Draco to lead her to the largest table at the center of the room and she felt a strange sense of déjà vu as she sat in silence while Lords came to congratulate Draco, paying her little mind. Ginny sat beside her, chattering away with Harry throughout the meal.

She scanned the crowded tables for familiar faces, seeing Luna at the second largest table, speaking with her father.

“I will be back,” Hermione murmured to Draco, who turned to face her.

“Are you all right?” He asked, frowning. “You seemed…upset at the coronation. I know it wasn’t exactly something you were looking forward to.”

“No, I’m fine.” She lied easily, waving her hands dismissively. “I’m just…I’m going to miss Harry and Ginny.”

Draco nodded, seeming to understand. “If you’re sure…”

“Absolutely, everything is fine.” Hermione repeated. “I’m just going to say hello to Luna.”

She placed her hand on Draco’s and gave it a reassuring squeeze before making her way toward her friend.

“Hello Luna,” Hermione greeted, bowing slightly. “I came to see you, if that is all right?”

“Of course, Your Majesty.” Luna murmured dreamily, standing to bow. Hermione flushed with embarrassment, averting her gaze from the onlookers at the table.

“You don’t have to do that,” Hermione insisted. “Please, I prefer if we pretend nothing has changed.”

Luna let out something between a sigh and a laugh, nodding politely. Hermione studied her friend. Luna was usually a vision, fair skinned and fair haired, giving off an almost ethereal glow with her eccentric clothing but today she seemed far more laid back.

She wore a gown of thin layered gossamer that hugged her bodice and flared out loosely at her waist in pastel blues and purples that complimented her pale skin. Upon closer inspection she noticed the half sleeves were hundreds of flower shaped cut outs sewn together in the same blue and purple hues, allowing flashes of pale skin to peek through.

She left her white blonde hair down and it billowed wildly around her shoulders and face, curling ever so slightly. The only jewelry she wore was her circlet, this one silver and speckled with sapphires and amethysts, resting atop her head.

She reminded Hermione of a woodland sprite.

“My father says I may stay a while longer,” Luna interrupted her thoughts. “If you are okay with it…he wishes he could stay but he has matters to attend.”

“I would love for you to stay…” Hermione murmured, reaching out to hug her friend. A few disapproving titters could be heard nearby but she paid them no mind.

“Are you all right?” Luna asked, her blonde brow furrowing. “Your aura seems chaotic…”

“I am fine,” Hermione insisted with a smile. She caught sight of Theo making his way through the crowd toward the pair.

“Your Majesty,” Theo bowed, “Lord Grindelwald wanted to-“

He stopped short, his gaze lingering on Luna who held his gaze with a somewhat curious expression.

Hermione peered between the pair, feeling rather curious herself. She was certain Theo had seen Luna round court, though now that she thought about it, she did not believe the two had ever officially met.

“Forgive me,” Hermione cleared her throat. “This is Princess Luna Lovegood of House Ravenclaw. Luna, this is Viscount Theodore Nott of House Slytherin…”

Luna smiled brightly at Theo who seemed to turn several shades of pink before bowing low.

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Princess.” He mumbled before turning to Hermione. “I believe Lord Grindelwald wanted to speak to you…Your Majesty.”

“Thank you, I rather wanted to speak to him myself.” Hermione murmured, gathering her skirts to begin her trek through the crowd. She turned suddenly, an idea popping into her head.

“Lord Nott, perhaps Luna would honor you with a dance?” She did her best to hide the sly smile forming on her lips. Theo narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but Luna was already turning toward him with a smile.

“That would be lovely…” Luna reached out to grasp his elbow and Hermione watched as Theo turned bright red before nodding and leading her toward the other dancers.

☽☆☾

Draco stood near an alcove on the outskirts of the banquet hall, listening to Grindelwald drone on about trade deals, he vaguely heard Grindelwald mention a visit from Hufflepuff House, while Lord Riddle stood nearby looking remarkably like a vulture.

He caught sight of Draco’s scrutiny and nodded before scanning the crowd, his eyes landing on something that made his face curl into a sneer.

Draco followed his line of vision to see Hermione heading toward them, her skirts gathered in her hands. He felt his stomach flutter at the sight of her before realizing Lord Riddle was staring at his wife as though she were his prey.

“Something the matter, Lord Riddle?” Draco asked, venom coloring his tone. Lord Riddle turned his gaze to Draco with narrowed eyes.

“Not at all, _Your Majesty_.”

“Ah! Here is our beautiful Queen,” Grindelwald clapped his hands together as Hermione stopped before them. She smiled politely at Grindelwald, nodding her head in acknowledgement.

“I understand you wished to see me, My Lord?”

Draco shifted toward Hermione so that he was standing at her side, reaching his hand out to brush his fingers against hers.

“Yes, I merely wished to see if you would grace me with your presence for tea.” Grindelwald snapped his fingers and Lord Riddle begrudgingly stepped forward. “Let’s say tomorrow afternoon?”

Hermione caught Lord Riddle’s eye and stiffened briefly, causing Draco to get a swooping feeling of suspicion, before she nodded.

“Yes, I don’t see why not…” She murmured, averting her gaze.

“Perfect,” Grindelwald grinned, turning to his apprentice. “Riddle please send her Majesty a formal invitation with the time and fetch her tomorrow evenin-“

“I will have Lord Nott escort her.” Draco interrupted, feeling a deep dread at the thought of Hermione alone with Riddle for longer than a few seconds.

“It is settled then,” Grindewald motioned for Riddle to follow him. “We must return to the feast; we have many guests to attend to.”

Riddle gave one last shallow bow before following his master into the crowd and disappearing from sight.

Draco turned to Hermione, gently gripping her elbow and pulling her deeper into the alcove.

“What is wrong?”

“What do you mean?” Hermione stared at him; her brow raised. “Am I not allowed to have tea with the high priest?”

“You know I’m not talking about that, don’t play coy.” Draco sighed impatiently. “You have been acting strange…”

“I am just overwhelmed,” Hermione reached up to rub her temples. “I suppose I haven’t quite wrapped my mind around all of this.”

Draco watched her avert her gaze, taking a deep breath. He knew she was hiding something, but he chose not to press any further, for now.

Instead he stepped closer, reaching up to graze his fingers along her cheek, startling her from her thoughts.

“You look beautiful,” He whispered leaning in to brush his lips against her temple. “I wanted to tell you earlier, but things have been rather hectic.”

He heard her take a shuddering breath before she stepped even closer, their bodies practically pressing together.

“We should probably get back to our guests,” He reminded gently.

“Can we just stay here a few more minutes?” Hermione asked, her voice small. She placed her hands against his chest and laid her head on his shoulder. “I just want to stay here a moment longer and pretend we are nobody…”

Draco felt the same fluttering he had earlier as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

“All right…just a few more minutes…”

☽☆☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The song played while Hermione walked down the aisle for her coronation is called Departure (Home) by Max Richter, a piano piece that really reminds me of the darker side of Slytherin House. I thought it was fitting for the scene.  
> ** These vows are the same Prince Phillip made to Queen Elizabeth at her coronation. I obviously tweaked them a bit to match the setting but if they seemed familiar that is where they are from. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, please let me know your thoughts. I always appreciate each and every comment <3 See you guys at the next update!


End file.
